The Switcheroo
by OHaiImaWriter
Summary: What happens when our favorite demigods switch places with the gods of Olympus? Chaos happens. Total chaos. What happens when the gods go to high school? Anything ranging from Hades as a teacher to a guy named fish boy. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, nor any characters made by Rick Riordan.
1. Prologue

**Percy's P.O.V.**

**"Oh, I bet **we could handle it _way_ better than you guys _ever_ could handle being a high school student!" An enraged Leo exclaimed.

"Oh really?!" Zeus spat back. "I suppose we should test this theory. I am calling a meeting for all twelve gods Olympian gods, _and_ twelve demigods to represent each god."

Poof. Suddenly we were standing at Olympus.

Now, I bet you're wondering how we got ourselves into this situation, right? Well, it all started as a "demigod's night out..."


	2. A Demigod's Night Out?

**Jason's P.O.V.**

**For the past **maybe... thirty minutes? I don't really know, but for the past [INSERT AMOUNT OF TIME HERE] Piper and I had been walking along the beach. I was trying- _over _and _over _again- to get everyone to take a break!

"Come on, we need to do _something, _Piper. Anything! Anything at all! I mean, who knows how long it'll be before another full-scale demigod vs. evil-monster-that-the-gods-can't-handle-themselves war shows up. And we go back home tomorrow!" I mean, who knew when a moment like this might pop up again?

Then again, it might not be the best idea having six demigods and the daughter of a titan together in one building.

"I told you, Jason, nobody has any free time anymore after the war," Piper said. "And anyway. Six half-bloods all together in one building? And one child of each of the big three, too? We would smell so bad we would reawaken Gaea! Okay, that came out wrong."

I smiled. "My thoughts exactly, except for the smelling bad thing. But I'm sure Chiron would let us go. We've proven ourselves plenty of times, and it would be a great way to celebrate Leo finally coming back."

She sighed and sat down in the sand. "I don't know, Jason. I mean, who _knows_ what kind of monsters we would attract?"

"Okay, we can talk about this later. I, for one have a date with the climbing wall."

"You're cheating on me with a climbing wall?" she asked sarcastically.

I grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then ran off.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

**"Is that the** best you've got, Seaweed Brain?" I'd just disarmed him for the third time in a row. It felt good to finally get a break. Jason and I had spent all day planning out the Aphrodite temple. It was 'Oh, it needs to be pink! Oh, there must be polk-a-dots! Wait, polk-a-dots just went out of style a few seconds ago! Make it cheetah spots!'

Percy muttered something about girls being overaggressive and picked up his sword.

"Fine, but you are going DOWN this time!" he exclaimed.

We began to circle each other again. We knew each other's moves so well that it was more of waiting to see who would strike first.

Finally, my ADHD got the best of me. I ran at him, dodged his thrust, and juked to his left. I spun around to face him, narrowly missing a shot on the hilt of my dagger.

From then on, it was 'block, parry. Block, parry.'

After maybe ten minutes, he got a perfect shot on the hilt of my dagger and it cluttered to the ground.

"Ow ow! My wrist!" I said, falling to the ground. Instantly the protective boyfriend side of him came to my aid.

"Are you okay?" He asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Yeah... I think-"

When I was sure his guard was down, I grabbed his shoulder and flipped him over my waist.

"Hey, you cheated," he pouted, but I could tell he was joking. I jumped on top of him and straddled him.

'Don't look into the puppy-dog eyes,' I commanded myself.

"I guess you're just too much of a Seaweed Brain."

He shrugged and captured my lips with his. I ran my hands through his hair, and his arms snaked around my waist.

I was just getting into it when someone interrupted us.

"Ahem. Sorry to interrupt your... um, yeah... but Chiron told me to tell you guys to go to the Big House."

We got up, still holding hands, and trudged off to the Big House.

**Piper's P.O.V.**

**Percy and Annabeth **walked in last. It really wasn't hard to tell what _they _had been doing, considering Percy's hair was all ruffled up and they were both blushing. Hey, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, what do you expect?

Now the gang was all here. Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Nico, and me. Minus Frank and Hazel.

"Now, you guys have worked very hard the last couple of months, and to celebrate Leo's return, I have decided to let you all have a "demigods night out."

Jason gave me an 'I told you so look.' I just rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You guys decide what you will do, but make it in the city. There are many mortals there, and it might mask your demigod smell."

As soon as he was done saying that, he turned to Percy. "Percy, protect your fellow demigods, and make sure nobody wanders off."

Then he turned to Annabeth. "Annabeth, protect Percy, and make sure _he _doesn't wander off.

Someone snickered.

"And no wandering off, you guys," Leo said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

We all laughed at that, except for Calypso, who just stood there awkwardly. Leo pulled her off to the side- probably to tell her about what happened on the _Argo II._

"Now that brings back memories," Jason said, his laughter dying down.

Percy and Annabeth were both blushing furiously, but couldn't help laughing a little themselves.

Annabeth facepalmed. "I swear- to all the gods- that all we did was sleep... all- Oh, forget it! You people are impossible!"

Percy gasped in mock surprise. "Has the great Annabeth Chase been rendered speechless?"

This brought on another round of laughs, but the look on Annabeth's face was downright murderous, so we all quickly shut up.

"Just go off and decide where you're going, because you're leaving in two hours," said Chiron. On that note, we all left the Big House together.


	3. Percy's Guide to Pissing Off the Fates

**Nico's P.O.V.**

**After lots of **arguing that involved Percy being struck by lightning, Jason's hair on fire, Leo doused in water, and a lot of charmspeaking, we finally agreed on going out to eat and then bowling. As for where we would go to eat, that involved much more lightning, fire, water, and charmspeaking. We ended up going to a small Italian place on on 52nd Street.

"Off we go," Percy shouted in an absolutely terrible British accent.

We all crammed into one of the three vans that said "Delphi Strawberry Service" on the sides and drove off.

Surprisingly, nothing interesting or exciting happened, other than a duet by Leo and Calypso to the song, _What is Love?_ At first I wondered how Calypso knew the words, but hearing her voice compared to Leo's, she must have a real knack for music.

**LATER, AT THE RESTAURANT**

When we arrived at the restaurant, good ol' Percy made the mistake of saying, "Things are going really well so far."

Why couldn't he just have said 'Fates, please send a monster after us' instead? It probably would've gone better than it did with _that _statement.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

"I'll have the Spaghetti and meatballs, with extra sauce on the side," Annabeth said.

"Kay," the young waitress said. She had been flirting with the ever so oblivious Percy Jackson. Annabeth was standing behind her glaring her into the dirt.

After the waitress stalked off, Annabeth excused herself to go to the bathroom. And that's when the screaming started.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

**My fingers went **instantly to Riptide. It was second nature.

I scanned the chaotic crowd, searching for signs of a monster.

Finally, I spotted the Manticore, Dr. Thorn. Oh boy... of course, with my luck, it would take him about five minutes to reform in Tartarus.

He must've surprised Annabeth, because she was unconscious and had a dart sticking out of her neck.

That made me angry. Something about seeing Annabeth hurt or in danger always made something inside my go 'snap.' I charged the Manticore.

"Die!" I screamed. Man, Coach Hedge must be rubbing off on me.

I slashed straight down with Riptide, but missed.

"Perseus Jackson," he hissed. "You may have defeated the giants, titans, many monsters, Gaea, and Kronos, but I will avenge them ALL!"

The irony of the situation was almost too much to bear. "Do you honestly believe that?"

He frowned.

"When will you ever learn?" I spat. I felt a familiar tug in my gut, and pipes began to burst and drinks shattered as every drop of water in the building flew at somwhere around thirty miles per hour toward Dr. Thorn. It wasn't enough to hurt him, or even knock him down, but it at least caught him off guard. I slid under his legs and immediately cut his tail off.

"AAAAARRRGHHH!" The monster roared in pain, slashing downward with his claws.

I quickly dodged them and, jumping up to a table to face him, said, "Bye, Dr. Thorn." I grinned at him, and slashed horizontally with my sword, turning the manticore into golden powder.

My thoughts immediately went to Annabeth.

"Who has the ambrosia?" I asked, and Leo handed me a small square.

I took the dart out of Annabeth's neck and forced her to eat the square. Her eyes almost immediately fluttered open.

"Wha-"

"Shhhhhh," I told her, handing her a canteen filled with nectar, but not after pouring it on her neck. She accepted it gratefully.

"Well, I guess our demigod's night out is ruined," Piper said miserably.

Annabeth said, "Nah, don't let this ruin our night. We can still go bowling."

Piper smiled.

"Okay then. Now that I've so _heroically_ saved the damsel in distress, let's be on our way," I said.

"Oh my gods, Seaweed Brain, you are the single most annoying person ever to walk this earth," she said.

"How about I kiss you romantically, then we dramatically run off into the sunset." I said, grinning.

"How about we don't do that," Leo suggested. "and we go bowling instead!"

Gradually, the others agreed. I grudgingly accepted that I was outnumbered, and we walked outside the door, leaving a stunned waitress in our wake.


	4. The Bet is Made

**Leo's P.O.V.**

"Gods, it's about time," Piper said as we walked through the doors of the bowling alley.

"Well you're the one who said, 'Oh! Let's let the harpies drive, because Argus will be busy with security!'" I said in a falsetto voice.

"You did say that," Calypso added.

She glared at us.

Percy glanced around the building "Okay. A deserted bowling alley. What could go wrong here?" Percy asked sarcastically. He walked up to the front desk and ordered his shoes. One by one, we each paid and ordered our own shoes.

"Should we do teams or individual?" Annabeth asked;

"OH I VOTE TEAMS!" Percy and Jason both said.

"But if we did teams, then someone would be left out. We have an odd number."

"But Annbeeeeeeth," Percy groaned.

"What are you, twelve?"

"And a half!" **(A/N: RIP Uriah)**

"I'll be on my own team. I can kick all of your butts alone," Nico said.

"Is that a challenge, Death Breath?" I said.

Nico shrugged. "Maybe."

"I call Annabeth," Percy said.

"You call me?"

"Leo." Jason said.

"What?"

"No, I mean- nevermind. You're on my team, buddy."

"Mkay."

"I guess that leaves me and Piper," Calypso said.

"Piper and me," Annabeth corrected.

"What would we do without grammar...?" Percy muttered.

**LATER**

By the fifth frame, the placements were:

1) Annabeth and Percy

2) Calypso and Piper

3) Jason and me

4) Nico

"Well Nico, you sure are kicking _our _butts," I said.

"Yep, you really showed us who's boss," Percy said.

Nico muttered something about being 'over competitive' and what sounded like a few curses.

"So, who's ready for school in a week?" said Jason

"Bleh," I said calmly. We would all be attending Goode high school this year, because Percy's mom had offered us a place to stay. She was literally the nicest person in the world.

Annabeth and Percy exchanged excited looks.

"Okay, it's your guys' turn, so quit staring at each other and_ go_," Leo said.

Percy quickly grabbed his bowling ball and got another strike.

"That's six in a row, I believe? Now your turn, ma' lady."

Annabeth got up and got a strike. She grinned and high fived Percy.

"Make that six for me, too."

"You guys could take on the gods..." Calypso muttered. That was a mistake. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"COVER YOUR EYES!" Annabeth yelled. Even from behind my eyes, I could still see the blinding light as Zeus and Poseidon appeared. Thankfully, they turned into human form, or we would've been turned into demigod dust.

"Is that a challenge, demigods?" The voice of Zeus boomed.

"Puh lease. They could kick your godly BUTT any day!" I exclaimed.

Zeus and Poseidon were the only two gods standing in front of us. They were practically radiating power.

"Actually, no.. we need to um... go. Because, we leave camp tomorrow, and we need to get ready for school next week," Piper said, suddenly nervous.

"School?" Poseidon chuckled. "We manage the entire world, and you half-bloods worry about something as insignificant as high school with _mortals._"

"I bet we could handle being gods _way _better than you guys could _ever _handle being a high school student," I exclaimed.

"Oh really?!" Zeus spat back. "I suppose we should test this theory. I am calling a meeting for all twelve gods Olympian gods, _and_ twelve demigods to represent each god."

Poof. Suddenly we were standing at Olympus.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

**Oh gods. I **was not in the mood for a quarrel with the gods. I had a bad idea of how this would turn out.

Somehow, when we got there, each god was already sitting at the his or her throne. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hephaestus, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, and Dionysus.

Hades was not there, and I noticed Hestia tending the hearth in the middle of the room. Bessie swam around in her floating orb of water, just over the hearth, mooing happily.

"Now, since being one of the gods is so "easy" then I propose a trade. A switcheroo, so to speak," Poseidon said. "Each god appoints one of his or her children, or in Artemis and Hera's case, maybe an associate, to take the place of the god that he or she was appointed by. But, there is a catch. Us gods must attend Goode High for one week. This switch will take place a week from now. All in favor?"

"Wait wait wait wait waitwaitwaitwaitwait," Zeus said. "_I, _and _I _only, shall do the 'all in favoring' around here."

"Terrible grammar," mom muttered.

Calypso nudged me, then whispered, "Like mother, like daughter."

Poseidon rolled his eyes at Zeus' earlier comment. "Oh sorry, take it away."

"Thank you," Zeus said. "All in favor?"

I expected nobody to raise their hands, but to my utter surprise, every single god who had a seat on Olympus raised their hand. I couldn't believe it. It was unanimous. Since when did _all _the gods agree on anything? WHY NOW?!

"I could use a change. The normal is boring me. Apollo is awesome," Apollo said. "Man, is it just me, or are my haikus getting better?"

"THAT LAST SENTENCE WAS SIX SYLLABLES! How about "Apollo's a dope" for the last line," Artemis so generously suggested.

"How about I turn you into an apple?" Apollo replied.

"CEREAL FOREVER!" screamed Demeter, taking advantage of the commotion.

"SILENCE!" boomed Zeus. "In exactly one week, each of the twelve Olympian gods shall be replaced with one demigod. We shall now appoint the demigods. I appoint Jason Grace as my substitute, although he is technically a son of my Roman side."

"Oh, this is easy, I appoint Percy as mine," Poseidon said.

"Katie Gardner," Demeter said, and suddenly a confused looking Katie Gardner was standing before us.

"No contest. Annabeth Chase," Athena said. I slightly blushed. My mom picked me over all my siblings? Without hesitation?

"Mine will be tough. Should I pick Connor, or Travis?" He began muttering what sounded like, 'eenie meenie miney mo.'

"Travis it is," he announced, and the same thing happened to Travis, only Travis was holding a jar of blue liquid and was dumping it on something. He looked sheepish.

"Um, hi guys," he said, putting the jar behind his back.

"Pollux," Dionysus said idly.

"Will Solace," Apollo said.

"I shall appoint Thalia Grace, one of my hunters," said Artemis.

"Although I am a guy and Clarisse is a girl, I appoint her anyway," Ares exclaimed.

The same thing happened with those four. They each appeared as the god selected. Thankfully, they were all wearing clothes.

"Obviously I nominate Piper McLean, being the head of my cabin and all," Aphrodite said.

"Hmph," Hera said. "Who could I appoint?" The next thing that happened, I could never explain, no matter how hard I tried. Whatever went through Hera's head at this moment, must have been influenced by Hades. "I appoint Nico di Angelo as the god of marriage."

After a brief moment of shock, and Nico shaking his head in indifference, Zeus spoke up.

"It is decided then. I shall say it one last time: in exactly one week from this moment, the "switcheroo" shall occur. Us gods will attend Goode high school for a week, while the appointed demigods shall become gods for a week."


	5. The Gods Go to School

**Hera's** **P.O.V.**

**Day one of **living among _mortals. _Ugh. My stupid husband just had to be so arrogant as to make this pointless bet. Did he even care about anything other than his pride?

Anyways, I was going to have to learn how to get along with the others or we would never survive this.

And I would have to learn to. Forgive? _I FORGIVE PEOPLE ALL THE TIME._ Like that time when... Or that one- Well... yeah you get the point!

"So, are you liking this "arrangement?" Athena asked me, as her locker was next to mine.

"No. I hate it more than I hate Demeter's cereal obsession."

As if on cue, "GIVE ME MY CEREAL!" Demeter ran by, chasing a boy who was holding a box of glowing Lucky Charms.

"I don't even want to know," Athena said as a girl bumped into her. "YOU WILL ROT IN THE DEPTHS OF TARTARUS ITSELF FOR THAT!"

I stared at her, eyebrows raised. She just shrugged it off.

"I hate to admit it, but this will be harder than I thought," I said. Athena nodded in agreement.

**Aphrodite's P.O.V.**

The best part about the entire high school experience was the BOYS. I knew Hephaestus and Ares were both extremely jealous, and it filled me with glee to keep them on the edge. It's what I do.

I was constantly being followed around by a crowd of football players, gladly knowing that they were all extremely hot.

Every now and then I would sneak a glance at one of them and make him faint.

I knew this high school thing would was gonna be _great. _I had a boy wrapped around each of my 9 1/2 fingers. (long story) I had a jealous husband and a jealous boyfriend. And there were at least twenty people I was targeting to for matchmaking. Yup. This would be a great week.

Then of course, there were the girls who needed _serious _makeovers- I just hoped I got to them before Artemis got them interested in the Hunters.

"Hey," I said, walking up to a random guy and trailing a finger down his arm. He started drooling at me. "You're cute."

He nodded and said something really intelligent, like 'Yeah uh huh... yeah.'

I grinned at him, and he blinked, as if wondering if this was really happening.

Oh yeah. This would be great.

**Poseidon's P.O.V.**

**It had only **been one day and I was already captain of the swimming team. How, you ask? Well it all started in first period P.E...

_"Okay ladies, let's take a few laps around the pool and we'll get started!"_

_"Sexist pig." I heard Artemis mutter under her breath. I chuckled. She reminded me a lot of the girl that my soon dated._

_I immediately pulled my shirt off and heard a bunch of girls gasp. I couldn't help but smirk. Being a god gave you the instant privileges of being as muscular as you want, so, naturally I went with an eight-pack. I guess I could've done a ten-pack... maybe a twelve-pack if those even exist. A five-pack? A seven-pack? Argh! Enough with the packs!_

_"GET GOING!" I heard the coach yell at me. I was startled to find all the other people in the water. I shrugged and dove in._

_Even though they were a lap ahead of me, and we were doing ten for a warm up, I quickly caught up and passed them all._

_I was starting my finally lap just as the person closest to me was starting their seventh._

_When it was all over, gasps could be heard around the room. I just smirked._

_"Are you, by any chance, related to a guy named Percy Jackson?" some dude asked me. He was tall, and had a swimmer's body._

_"Actually yes. I'm- uh- his- cousin."_

_"Okay cool, well you're almost as good as he is, and we were wondering if you wanted to be captain of the Goode High swimming team. Percy left this school last year, so there's an open slot." Almost as good?! ALMOST AS GOOD?! Some people were gonna get some serious blastings in a week. Play it cool Poseidon._

_"Okay, cool."_

_"Alrighty, we'll mail you the schedule. Where do you live again?"_

_"We- I mean I- I mean uh... live at um... do you know where Percy Jackson lives?" Where did that come from?_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well, actually I'm staying at his house while he's taking my place as a god." Smooth._

_"What did you just say?"_

_"I said I'm staying at Percy's house."_

_"No, after that."_

_"Hm? Oh I said while he was out of town."_

_He looked at me suspiciously, then his face brightened. "Oh, I almost forgot. What's your name?"_

_"Oh my name? It's uh... Don. How about yours?"_

_"My name's Jack. Seeya around, Don."_

_"Bye."_

Wow. Now I'm stuck at my ex-wife's house, and almost gave up the entire Greek world by accident. Way to play it cool, Poseidon.


	6. Beach Trip!

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated. But don't worry, I can get in a few chapters this weekend.**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

**Being immortal sure **had its perks. Who am I kidding? It was awesome!

Nothing special happened when we switched. The gods gave us a pep talk, the usual 'With great power, comes great responsibility.'

And then Demeter gave everyone else a special pep talk about her lucky 'Lucky Charms' box, and if we touched it we would find poison ivy growing out of our eyeballs.

After that there was a big "Poof," and suddenly I could feel the ocean. I mean, it felt like it was all around me. It was just second nature to control.

_ANYWAYS, _so here I am sitting on dad's (or my) throne on Olympus listening to Jason, Nico, Piper, and Travis have an argument about who's married to Jason. I for one, am very bored, but dad's palace is still undergoing construction from the second Titan War. I can still visit, just nothing to do. Then again, I could always listen to Amphitrite complain about undersea conditions or Triton talk about how much better he is than everyone else who ever lived.

"Well I just think that since Hera is the goddess of marriage and is married to Zeus, you should be married to Jason since it is traditional," Travis said, and I tried not to laugh.

"NO!" Piper, Nico, and Jason all screamed at once.

"It's bad enough that Hera made me the god of marriage, but I am not going to marry Jason! Besides, he's not even my type," said Nico.

"Wait, what now?" Jason said.

"He's already my boyfriend, and just because I'm technically married to Leo on the godly side of things, that does _not _mean I'm going to be," Piper said.

"But.."

"Travis, if you say one more word, I will personally blast you with my master bolt, right in the-"

"OKAY!" I interrupted. Geez, where's a wisdom goddess when you need one? "How about we round up our other godly friends and have a nice day at the beach.

They all agreed.

**Jason's P.O.V.**

**"How could I **_not _be his type? I'M EVERYONE'S TYPE!"

I could subconsciously hear Piper talking.

"Jason?"

"I mean COME ON! I smell good..."

"Jason."

"...perfect hair..."

"JASON!"

"...and a smile that is to die for!"

"Jason I think we should break up."

That got my attention.

"What? WHY?!"

"Relax Sparky, I'm just getting your attention. Stop freaking out. The important thing is that you're _not _married to Nico, and we're still together."

"Sorry, just lost it there for a second."

So there we were, laying in the sand, with Percy and Annabeth somewhere underwater, gods know what they're doing. Wait, we're the gods. Shouldn't _we _know what they're doing? Anyways, Travis and Katie making out, by a palm tree, Nico just... being Nico... Clarisse chasing Pollux and Leo around with a very pointy stick, and Thalia and Will fighting just like Apollo and Artemis fight.

Real godly, if you ask me.

"Uh oh. Here comes Clarisse," Piper said. "And she's bringing her pointy stick and her two prisoners."

"HEY PUNKS! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!"

"I think we'd better get our butts over there," I said.

"If we want to keep our hands, I think that, too."

We trudged over to where Clarisse, Pollux, and Leo were.

"Alright, we're gonna pull a prank on Kelp Face and his all-too-smart girlfriend. We really just need Jason and Leo."

Five minutes later, we were ready to go. Leo constructed a tiny camera out of sea shells, and melted some sand to make the lens. How you ask? Ask him, not me.

As for _my _part, I got to turn into a fish and have the camera attached to my face with yet _another _one of Leo's contraptions. Oh boy, I was so excited to be turned into a _fish._

"Go get 'em Peter!" Leo said.

"Peter?"

"Oh sorry, Peter _Pan_," he said, putting stress on Pan.

I dove into the water, and just before I hit the water I willed myself to turn into a fish.

Swimming around was quite easy, as a fish, and before I knew it, I stumbled into an air bubble holding two people.

Classic. I found Annabeth laying on top of Percy, and they were talking about something that I couldn't hear.

Then the inevitable came.

Apparently, Percy said something funny, because Annabeth laughed and said what looked to be_ Seaweed Brain, _down and kissed him.

I stood... erm floated there for a solid five minutes before it got awkward. Fortunately, I didn't have to swim away myself, because they began to take notice of the fish who had been watching them for five straight minutes.

Percy was the first to pull away.

_Percy: Um, excuse me, but me and my girlfriend are... busy. Do you mind going away? And why are you wearing a tiny toga? _I hadn't even realized I was wearing any clothes because I couldn't see my body.

_Me: What? No respect for king of the gods?_

Percy thought for a minute. Then his eyes widened. He said something to Annabeth, and she glared daggers at me.

You didn't have to tell me twice. I grinned (or whatever a fish's version of grinning is) and swam away.

About ten feet from the shoreline, I changed back into a human (thankfully with clothes on) and walked off to join my friends.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

**"Now, where were **we?" I said after Jason left.

"Um, I believe you were telling me how hot I was and how I'm the most romantic boyfriend the ever was," Percy said.

"You wish, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh come on, you know it's true."

"Okay, maybe the being hot part... but.."

"Did Annabeth Chase just call me hot?"

"Don't push your luck."

"Hm... I guess being the goddess of wisdom, she finally got wise and realized how hot I was?"

"Are you saying I wasn't wise before?"

"What..? No- I-"

I laughed on the inside. Honestly, I loved Percy, but it did some good to keep him on edge.

I stared at him in mock hurt and covered my eyes to make it look like I was crying.

"Annabeth, I know you were smart before. You've always been smart. You're smart, pretty, gorgeous, and you never cry so I know you're faking just to get me to compliment you. But I don't care, I love you, and you are amazing."

I stared in amazement at him and felt myself blush. "Percy, that wa-"

He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist.

Gods, he was the greatest boyfriend ever. Even with our parents' rivalry, I don't care. I love him. My dad wouldn't even jump into Tartarus for me. Of course he's still nice, but he knows it's suicide.

Without his fatal flaw, I would be dead. Simple as that.

Percy pulled apart but kept our foreheads touching, and I could feel his warm breath on my face. It smelled like the ocean.

Of course, being the Seaweed Brain he is, he ruined the moment by tickling me.

"P-Percy s-st-stop!" I said between laughs.

"Not until you say, 'Percy Jackson is a sexy beast.'

"N-Ne-Ever!"

"Say it."

"N-No please P-P-Percy!"

"Say it Annabeth, or I won't stop."

"P-Percy Ja-Jacks- on i-i-is a sexy be-b-beast!" He immediately stopped.

"See, was that so hard?"

"I should kick you butt for that."

"You probably would."

"You know I would."

He smiled. "To the surface we go!" The bubble began to rise, and we broke the surface and saw all our friends huddled around a screen. Uh oh.

**Not exactly, an exciting chapter, but not a bad one. Kind of fluffy, but hey, whatcha gonna do? I know there wasn't much godly stuff, but I promise that will change.**


	7. Artemis' New Hunter

**Zeus' P.O.V.**

**High school sucks. **As soon as I get back to Olympus, many people are going to be punished, along with my Calculus teacher whose name I cannot remember, some guy named Jake, and 3 girls who would not leave me alone.

Not that I don't _like _girls, it's just that these are girls I don't like. I tell them that OVER and OVER again! But they don't listen.

And Hera is not helping at all! Any girl that gets within five feet of me, gets instantly judo-flipped. Where did she learn to do _that?_

Then of course, there is my brother, Poseidon. He is a complete idiot. He walks down the hall with sunglasses on him, and flanked by five guys on each side. Whenever girls look at him, he snaps then points at them, causing them to drool and stutter.

Now, here we are, all twelve gods involved in the bet sitting at the lunch table. Wait... where was Ares?

"I'm just _saying! _This cafeteria would be _so _much better if they had cereal!" said Demeter.

"NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT CEREAL!" Artemis, Aphrodite, and Apollo all said at the same time, causing people to stare.

"Guys... people are staring.." Poseidon said.

"Oh you of all people would be afraid of people staring," I said.

"And why would that be?"

"Because, Mr. Super-Cool-Captain-Of-The-Swim-Team," Apollo said. "You can't have your reputation ruined."

"Is somebody jealous?" Artemis said.

"What? NO OF COURSE NOT!"

"I think he's he's jealous!" Hermes jeered.

"Oh Titans... this won't be good." Demeter muttered.

"Go eat your cereal, Demeter," said Dionysus.

"I'll have you know, cereal is a noble food. And why don't you go drink some wine, Dionysus. Oh wait! You can't. Daddy put you on probation!"

"That's enough Demeter," I growled.

"Yeah Demeter, that's enough," Apollo said in a falsetto voice.

"Why I ought shove your lyre right up your a-"

"OKAY!" Hera said.

"Alley! I was gonna say alley!"

"Yeah sure you were," Poseidon said, snickering.

"Shut it, _Don,"_ Apollo said. "How you gonna like staying at Sally's house, huh? Are there gonna be more Percy Jackson's running around soon?"

I swear Poseidon blushed. "No!" He said indignantly.

I had something to say to Poseidon, but Ares chose that moment to walk up.

Ares apparently had been busy. His slightly grown out hair was ruffled up. He had lipstick stains all over his face, and his jacket was unzipped.

Aphrodite looked angry and happy at the same time. (assuming that's possible) Angry because her boyfriend had been cheating on her (except that Aphrodite was already married anyways... not the point) and happy because Ares apparently had been making out with somebody.

First, she walked up to Ares and slapped him in the face.

Then she squealed so ear-piercingly that the entire cafeteria covered their ears and groaned in pain.

"So? Who did you make out with?! AND WHY BECAUSE YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND?! But seriously, WHO?!"

I looked over at Hephaestus, who was muttering to himself.

Then, when I looked back to where Aphrodite and Ares were, they weren't there. I looked around, and they were pressed up against a wall... and they were... yeah... so... yeah.

**Artemis' P.O.V.**

**So far, I **had been flirted with and asked out by nine boys already. And it was Day one! DAY FRICKING ONE!

And I have never been ashamed of women ever. Until today. Of course, there had been the times when Aphrodite has cursed women into doing things for love.

But these women were not cursed by Aphrodite. They were shameful, and I would never once think about offering some of these girls a chance to be on the Hunters.

But there were a few girls I would.

For instance, this one girl named Leila was really nice. She was artistic and beautiful, and she was currently not dating anyone, nor ever had. If she still didn't have a boyfriend by the end of the week, I might think of offering her a chance to join my Hunters.

Might.

There have been two boys in history that have gained my respect: (other than my father, and unfortunately, my brother when he beat me in that archery competition five hundred years ago. Believe me, he still brags) Orion and Perseus. And Orion quickly lost that respect. But, although Perseus stole a noble girl from me (Annabeth) he is still very respectable and responsible. If he didn't date girls, I actually would consider letting _him _on the Hunters before half the girls at this school.

(Do me a favor and never tell Apollo that I said that I respect him)

But then there was this one guy. Jake? He was _annoying. _He was the most persistent of them all. Oh here he comes now.

"Hey babe, how 'bout that movie later tonight?"

"How 'bout I slap you right now?"

"That's alright, I like 'em feisty."

"Oh _NOW _you're gonna get it!" He was interrupted from "getting it" when Leila bumped into me and I dropped my books.

"Oops! I am _so_ sorry!" Leila said. "Here, let me help you."

"Here, let me help you too," Jake said.

After they were done helping me, Jake made his biggest mistake of the day.

"Hey, since I helped you, how about I get my reward?" He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Kay," I said, twirling my hair and walking close to him. Then I leaned in and closed my eyes, but opened one to make sure he was doing the same.

Finally, when Jake was about an inch away, he got his reward: Two punches, from Leila and me.

As Jake walked away with a bloody nose and the wind knocked out of him, I turned to Leila.

"Thanks for punching that loser. He deserved it," I said.

"Well, I hate him. He's kind of an asshole."

Being a refined maiden and a lady, I couldn't say what she just said. But I silently agreed. That dude was an asshole.

At that moment, I realized something.

This girl would make a great Hunter of Artemis.


	8. Greek Fire in the What?

**Leo's P.O.V.**

**Being a god **is just great! You can drink all the nectar and eat all the ambrosia you want without turning into ashes!

And another great part: Leo TV. Previously named Hephaestus TV, I can broadcast whatever I want on there, including _The Percy and Annabeth Show_, a new show that presents all your favorite and their most embarrassing Percabeth moments! Season 1-Episode 1 premiered along with _Burning: The Story of Leo Valdez, The Heroes of Olympus, _and of course, my personal favorite, _So You Think You Can Kill Monsters._

So there we were, arguing (what else is new?) on the thrones of Olympus. Did I mention another great part? I can grow up to be fifteen feet tall.

"Well, if _someone _hadn't "accidentally" put Greek fire in the toilet, we wouldn't have this problem!" Katie shrieked, flailing her arms everywhere.

"Jeez, don't tangle your vines, Katie, we'll be fine," I said.

"I'LL BE DOING THE VINE TANGLING HERE, MISTER!" Katie yelled.

"Come on, Katie, it was just a joke," Travis said.

"Just a joke? Just a joke! My godly butt flew off of Olympus because of a _joke?!"_

"Hehe, yeah, about that... I kind of... maybe sort of rigged all the bathrooms on Olympus to do the same thing," Travis said.

As if on cue, a Nico with his plants ablaze burst through the roof. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Erm... yeah."

Travis had fought in battles, played pranks on the god of wine, (yes he was dumb enough) and ran from the cops more than once. But never, had I ever seen him so scared of the murderous look the appeared on Katie's face.

He began to slowly rise because of his shoes. "So, see ya around."

A staff appeared in his hand.

_"So, whatcha get yourself into this time?" George the snake asked._

_"Yeah," Martha said._

_"Wait a minute! You're not Hermes. Where is Hermes?!"_

"Um he's on... break," Travis said.

_"Fine you can stay, but only if you give me a rat," George said._

_"George! Control yourself," Martha scolded._

"Quiet you two!" I heard Travis say as he slowly descended higher into the air. He was maybe four feet off the ground when vines wrapped around his legs.

"Going somewhere?" Pollux asked. His pants, too, had apparently been set on fire. Luckily, he had changed, but they still smelled like smoke. "I will make you go mad for the next twenty minutes, just for that.

Travis looked slightly scared.

I sighed. This fight was getting boring. I got off my throne of Olympus and teleported (Oh yeah, that was pretty cool too) to one of my forges, hidden deep within the Labyrinth.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

**_The Percy and_**_Annabeth Show _was now Leo TV's number one hit. Number one. That meant demigods, nymphs, dryads, and gods alike would all be seeing Percy and I make out in an underwater bubble.**  
><strong>

And you know what was worse? Leo had somehow gotten a hold mine and Percy's kiss at the Dining Pavillion. HOW?! Leo wasn't even at the Camp then! Of course, he probably got the video from Travis or Connor. They have a video for everything...

So, after the great toilet problem was solved, we all sat down for dinner.

As usual, Katie and Travis were bickering and kissing (somehow at the same time) Clarisse was obnoxiously screaming something (probably something stupid) Percy had just gotten back from his "under the sea adventure to wherever," Will was stuffing his face, Nico was sulking, and Thalia was glaring at Pollux because he was flirting with a nymph, Piper was in a conversation with Jason, and Leo was smashing plates and putting them back together to where they had legs.

I still can't wrap my mind around Nico, the dude who always wears black and is always so gloomy, somehow wound up as the god of marriage.

How does that even work?! There are some things not even the goddess of wisdom would understand.

But being the goddess of wisdom was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. (aside from going to Camp) Compared to this, my old life made me seem like a dumb blonde. Literally! I'm going to miss this feeling, having an answer for almost everything, plans forming in my mind about things involuntarily.

"Hey Wise Girl!" Percy's voice snapped me out of my day dreaming.

" Hey Perce," I said. Percy was stuffing his face with ambrosia.

"Isn't it great that we can eat this stuff without turning into ashes?"

"Yeah, so great." I said idly.

Percy frowned. "For someone who just became a god, you don't look to good? Can gods be sick?"

"No, gods cannot be sick Percy, but they can be poisoned."

"Were you poisoned, Annabeth?"

I frowned. "I don't think so."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're sure you're su-"

"YES PERCY, I'M SURE!"

"Well, I'm off to another undersea adventure."

I frowned. He'd spent almost the entire day with one.

"Why?" I asked.

He stood there for a minute. "Because it's fun," then he grinned, gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and took off for the ocean.

"Well, as you all know, this has been day one of our time as gods. Now, as a Camp tradition, let's raise our glasses and toast. To the gods!" Jason said.

"Aren't we the gods?" I said.

"Oh.. right. To us!"

He was repeated with a chorus of _to us__'_s

And that was the end of day one of our time as the gods. One down, six to go.


	9. Dill Pickles and ADHD

**Poseidon's P.O.V.**

**"Hey Sally, just **your old husband here. May I stay at your house for the week? I know you remarried and all, but you know... I kind of need a place to stay after I told the whole school where I was staying," I said to the mirror. "No no that won't do."

I idly turned the sink on and off without touching it. What was I going to do?

"Okay, you can do this, Poseidon. You can do this," I said to myself. Oh who am I kidding? What would Mr. Blowfish **(A/N: See what I did there?) **say when I ask to stay at my old wife's and his current wife's house. Oh the humanity of it all!

I trudged up to Percy's door. My palms were sweating. When have I ever been this nervous?

Maybe it's because I don't have godly powers anymore. I dunno. Before I lost the courage to do so, I quickly knocked on the door.

The door was answered by Sally, and I swear she blushed immediately.

"Um.. h- hi... Poseidon. What b- brings you here?" she said nervously.

"IneedaplacetostayandthisistheonlyplacebecauseIsortofkindofmaybetoldthewholeschoolthatIwasstayingatPercyJackson'shouse."

She stared open mouthed. "Can you repeat that?"

"I need a place to stay and I accidentally told the whole school I would be staying here."

"The whole school? Wait... back up. Why are you at school. And where is Percy?"

Had Percy not told his mother where he was? I needed to have a serious talk with that boy...

"Percy has taken my place on Olympus for a week because of a bet, and I have taken his place in high school for a week because of said bet."

"My baby boy? A god?! One of _the gods?! OH MY GODS!_ Erm... OH MY PERCY!"

"Yeah," I winced at how loud she was screaming.

She blushed again. "Yeah sorry... it's just. Wow. Yeah, sure Poseidon, you can stay in Percy's room."

"Oh yeah, and I'm going by Don for the next week."

"Okay Don, come in," she said half-heartedly.

**Sally's P.O.V.**

**You can imagine **me being worried for the entire last week wondering where Percy is.

Now imagine that times a million when Poseidon shows up at my door. I immediately knew it had something to do with Percy.

To top that all off, he asks if he can _stay _here. I couldn't just say _no. _It would be like saying no to Percy if Percy asked to stay here!

This was going to be an interesting week.

**Poseidon's P.O.V.**

**I sat in **the guest room with Jack, one of my swimming teammates.

We were doing our English homework. I tell you, being a demigod is harder than it looks. I mean, I knew that it sucked, but homework?! Who the hell had the genius idea to invent homework?!

"So um... The round box ate the babies?"

"No no... the 'The brown fox had rabies."

"My English teacher, Mr. Blofis, had told me I had a disorder. What had he called it? Dyvlesia? Dyslexia? Dill pickles? I don't know, but this is what that sentence looked like: 'Hte Ronbw ofx tae rbaries.'

"Come on, Don, we have that reading assignment due next week, and if we don't finish this book, we'll get an F for sure!"

"Sorry, I have dill pickles."

"What?"

"My teacher told me I have dill pickles and ADHD."

"Dill pickles... never heard of that case before."

"I dunno... but we have all week to finish this assignment. Wanna go down to the pool and swim some laps?"

"Sure," he said.

So we got on our swimming trunks and trudged down the stairs to the public pool.

**Hephaestus' P.O.V**

**"Yes it was **very tragic. I was very little, and my mother didn't seem to like me, so she through me off of a building. I miraculously survived, but I will never be the same again."

"Oh you poor thing," one girl said.

"Yes well, my face may have been damaged, but I make up for it. I can make beautiful jewelry." I handed one of the girls a diamond necklace and chuckled.

The ladies always love a diamond necklace.

"Thank you Hephy! How can I ever repay you?" Hephy?

"It's alright, I do it out of the goodness of my heart," I said. Yeah right, tomorrow they would be begging me to go on date with them.

The girl gave me a kiss. Straightforward much? Then she ran off to join her friends, showing them her new diamond necklace.

I chuckled. Tomorrow that girl would be mine.

Now, where would I stay? The demigods had made us swear on the River Styx not to stay at Camp Half-Blood, because then we wouldn't be able to go to school. Psh.

"Where to stay? Where to stay?" I said to myself. Perhaps I could find one of my old wives that lived in New York. I heard Poseidon was already doing that, anyway.

"Hey, Hephaestus!" Aphrodite said. "Where should we stay?"

"We?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well.. yeah I thought since we were married we should stay somewhere."

I sighed. "Do you have any money?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she said.

"Let's find a hotel then."

With that, I rolled off in my wheelchair and she walked beside me to find a hotel.

**Not exactly an exciting chapter but ya know. And the Sally's P.O.V. was a one-time thing. I just wanted you guys to know how she felt about Poseidon staying at her apartment. Thanks for reading, bai!**


	10. Movie Night

**Piper's P.O.V.**

**Somebody had the **_ingenious _idea to watch a movie!

And when you put twelve gods with immense power and great arguing skills in one room to choose a movie, you're bound to have problems.

"Let's watch _Finding Nemo!" _Percy screeched. "No wait, how about _The Spongebob Movie!"_

"How about _Antonia Gaudi?" _Annabeth suggested.

Leo frowned. "Never heard of that one."

"It's about architecture," Annabeth said. "It's a documentary about the life of Antonia Gaudi, a spanish architect who lived in the late eighteen hundreds and-"

"In other words, it's a nerd movie that no one is going to want to watch?" Percy said.

"Wait, no-" was all poor Percy had time to get out before Annabeth drop-kicked him by jumping off the side of a table.

While Percy was out cold, I decided to suggest a great movie. "How about _Titanic?" _

"NOOOOOOOO!" Every chorused.

"Gee, thanks."

"How about _Blood into Wine?" _Pollux suggested.

"Blood? I like the sound of that!" Clarisse said. 'I'm with the Wine Dude!"

"The Wine Dude?"

"Okay, two votes for _Blood into Wine," _I said.

"Let's watch _Little Shop of Horrors!" _Katie yelled. "It's about a evil Venus Fly Trap."

"Well that sounds disturbing," Travis said. "How abou-"

"Travis, vote for my movie or you'll never have children," Katie said.

"Yes sir! I mean ma'am! I mean captain! I mean... yes sir!" Travis said, saluting.

Katie smirked. She turned to me and whispered. "If you ever need any help with Jason, here's my card."

She handed me an invisible card and winked.

"How about we watch _Fireproof?" _Leo suggested.

"I vote _The Maze Runner!" _Will said.

"Why that?" Leo asked.

"Well first, it's a good movie! Second it involves sun flares hitting the earth."

"Is it just me, or are our movies reflecting our godly aspects?" said Annabeth.

"Who cares?" Clarisse asked. "Who doesn't love blood!"

"How about we watch _Batman?" _said Nico.

"You would choose a movie about someone who dresses in black," Percy said, who apparently had regained consciousness.

"Hey Perce, how did you sleep?" Jason asked, earning a glare from Percy.

"Dude, you got drop-kicked by a _girl," _Leo said.

I stared at him in shock, while Katie started fuming, and Thalia, Annabeth, and Clarisse just looked downright murderous.

"Oh um.. hey guys..." in a flash, Leo was now lying on the ground unconscious.

Katie and I hadn't even moved, while the other three girls began high-fiving each other.

"What just happened?" Jason asked.

"I don't think we want to know.." Percy muttered.

"How about we watch _Peter Pan? _No wait... _Superman! _No wait... _Planes! _So many good movies to choose from!" Jason yelled in frustration.

"Let's watch _Frozen?" _Thalia said.

"What?" We all stared at her in shock, except for Leo.

"What's with the staring?" she said. "_Frozen_'s a good movie!"

As if to prove her point, she suddenly began to hum _Let it Go." __  
><em>

"I would've expected this from maybe Khione, but you, Thalia? Of all people?" Annabeth said. "There are some problems that can stump even the goddess of wisdom."

"So... what should we watch?" I asked.

"Let's duel over it," Jason said.

"Yeah," Percy chimed in. "And no maiming or killing," he said mimicking Chiron.

"I'm up for that," Annabeth said.

"Why not?" Nico agreed.

Will and Thalia muttered their assent.

"WOOHOO! I'M GONNA GET TO KICK PRISSY'S BUTT!" Clarisse yelled.

"Percy," Percy said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever you say, Prissy."

"Alright," I said.

"Eh... whatever," Pollux muttered.

"You are so much like your dad that it's scary," Leo said.

"When did you wake up, Sleeping Beauty?" Percy said.

Every snickered. "What's going on?" Leo asked.

"We're about to have a duel to see whose movie we're gonna watch," Annabeth said.

"Oh I am in!" Leo said, erm... yelled.

"I guess," Travis said cautiously. "But first, I need to make sure it's okay with her _majesty _the queen," he said sarcastically.

"Oh it's alright with me,"Katie said.

"I was talking about Nico," Travis said.

"YOU LITTLE! I WANNA FIGHT MR. I-AM-SO-COOL FIRST!" Nico screeched.

"Bring it on, Queen Nico," Travis said.

Leo snickered. "Who do I fight?"

"I'll fight you," Thalia said.

Leo paled. "Um... anyone else?"

"Sorry 'flames,' this is what you get for being sexist.

Annabeth laughed. "I'll take Will, then?"

"I call Prissy!" Clarisse boomed.

"Fine, I beat your dad once, and that was before I became a god."

Clarisse actually looked kind of doubtful. "Um... you know I might kick his butt a little _too _hard. Anyone else?"

"Sorry, but you're stuck with _Prissy _whether you like it or not," said Percy.

"I'll fight Jason," I said.

"Yeah, I'm up for that," Jason said.

"I guess that leaves Katie and me," Pollux said.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

**"First fight, Pris**- I mean Percy and Clarisse! Powers are allowed!" Jason yelled.

I stepped up to the arena, armed with only Riptide. I wasn't used to the balance of my dad's trident, so I scarcely used it for combat.

Both of us were wearing full celestial bronze armor.

"Three, two, one, GO!" Piper yelled.

Neither one of us attacked.

"Um... I said go," Piper said.

Still not moving.

"GO!" she said, putting charmspeak into her voice.

That snapped me into action.

I let water surge around my legs, and immediately felt it give me extra strength.

This would be easy. We block and parried for maybe twenty minutes before it finally- abruptly- ended. I faked a thrust to her left, causing her to raise her shield in defense. I took the moment to slide between her legs, spin around, and hit her helmet with my sword.

"Well," I said. "Is someone gonna announce my victory?"

"Sorry, Jason's mouth is preoccupied at the moment," said Leo, gesturing towards the throne room, where Jason and Piper were in the middle of a heated make out session.

Nico looked deep in thought, as if contemplating the best way to interrupt them.

"Whatever, I'll do the announcing from here," I said.

"Next up: Jason vs. Piper!"

They didn't move.

I coughed into the microphone. "Please give a warm welcome to, Jason and Piper!"

"JASON AND PIPER YOU ARE FIGHTING GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS OVER HERE!" I yelled into the microphone.

That got their attention.

**Jason's P.O.V.**

**I didn't _want _**to brag, but beating Piper was gonna be a piece of cake.

I knew her fighting style up and down, inside out.

If only I knew what she had in store for me, would I have been more cautious.

"Three, two, one, GO!" Piper and I circled each other for a minute at the most, until she suddenly stopped and smiled at me. It was such a beautiful smile, I nearly dropped my sword.

'No Jason, she's trying to get into my head!' I thought.

"Come here you," she said, putting a ton of charmspeak into her voice and smiling seductively.

I instantly surged forward.

She leaned in to kiss me, but instead of getting a kiss, I felt a sharp pain on the top of my head, and the whole world went black.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

**"And your winner **is... Piper," Percy said.

We all stared open-mouthed as Piper skipped off to the winner's side, while Will dragged Jason off to the loser's side.

"Next fight: Annabeth vs. Will!" Percy exclaimed.

I went up to the arena and started strapping on my armor. I looked over and saw that Will was doing the same.

I knew better than to underestimate my oponnent. I mean, look where it got Jason? He obviously was underestimating Piper by the cocky smirk he had on his face going into the fight.

What I really needed was a good strategy, because I knew Will would be using arrows.

A plan began to form in my mind... not an amazing one, but it would work nonetheless.

**No one's P.O.V.**

**Annabeth had beaten **Will, though barely.

Thalia had (easily) defeated Leo.

Nico cursed Travis, causing Travis to attempt to marry himself. When Travis declined Travis' proposal, Travis got mad at Travis and knocked Travis out.

Katie and Pollux had had an interesting battle. In the end, Pollux wrapped vines around Katie's legs, anchoring her to the ground. He finally knocked her out, and Katie joined the loser's.

In the second round, Thalia fought Nico, and it was a great fight. Thalia won in the end, but only because Nico was drained of energy from cursing Travis. He still put up a good fight.

Then, Prissy- I mean Percy- defeated Annabeth just barely! Annabeth had an amazing strategy, but she overlooked one minor detail: a pebble. She stepped on it at the last second, and it slipped across the marble-arena floor, taking poor Annabeth to the ground, where Percy finished the job. Also, Leo has informed me to tell you that a new _Percy and Annabeth Show _special will be premiering tonight, entitle 'Duelling to the Death.'

The Piper-Pollux fight was even longer. Pollux did his best to resist Piper's charmspeaking, but in the end, it was just too much. Pollux ended up knocking himself out because he was told to by Piper.

The third round was a madhouse free-for-all with Piper, Percy, and Thalia.

This is how the third round went down: (see what I did there?)

**Third-person P.O.V.**

"Alright, the last round will be a free-for-all!" Jason, who was finally awake again, exclaimed. "Thalia vs. Percy vs. Piper."

Right before the match, Thalia and Piper had a secret meeting.

"Let's take out Percy before we fight each other," Thalia said.

"Agreed," Piper replied.

"Three, two, one, GO!" Jason yelled.

"GIRL POWER!" Piper and Thalia both yelled, and charged Percy.

Percy was expecting this, so he easily side-stepped them and knocked out Thalia.

"Wow. That was easier than I thought..." Percy muttered.

Everyone stared in shock as Thalia lay on the ground, so easily knocked out.

Percy looked at his sword in surprise. "I meant to do that!" he exclaimed.

Piper almost immediately began to charmspeak. "Hey you, why don't you come over here and get a kiss?" she said.

Percy pretended to walk over to her and lean in.

As Piper came overhead with her dagger for the finishing blow, Percy parried it and got a perfect disarming shot.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Ms. McLean. Surrender, and I won't knock you out."

Piper kept laying on the charmspeak, but Percy knew her tricks.

"Fine, have it your way." In one swift motion, he struck her helmet, and Piper crumpled to the ground.

"Your new winner, Percy Jackson!" Jason said.

"And, for the record, we'll be watching _The Spongebob Movie," _Percy said, grinning.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

**Annabeth curled up **next to me as we started the movie.

"Nice fighting, Perce."

I frowned. "Since when do you compliment me?" I asked.

"Don't get used to it, Seaweed Brain."

I grinned. "Wait, someone record this. Annabeth Chase just complimented me!"

"Shut up," she said.

"Yes ma'am!"

In the middle of the movie, when Spongebob and Patrick were trying to get their car back, Annabeth fell asleep on my shoulder.

"Awwwwww..." I heard Piper say. "You guys are so cute together!"

I blushed. "Well... erm.."

Leo snickered.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Well she never said that when you guys did it on the _Argo II!"_

"We didn't _do it!_ For the last time, we just fell asleep!"

"Mhm, sure your did," Jason said.

"I would never disgrace Annabeth like that! Unless we were married. But I wouldn't be disgracing her if we were married! And... only if s-she-I mean... w-we want to!" I felt my face getting hot. What am I saying?

Suddenly, I felt someone kiss my cheek.

"That was really sweet, Seaweed Brain."

My face got even more red. (assuming that was even _possible_) "Oh... h-hi, Wise Girl... how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to hear that speech you gave."

"Oh..."

She leaned up and kissed my lips.

"Get a room!" Thalia, Will, and Pollux all yelled at the same time.

I grinned and carried Annabeth into the hallway.

**So... new longest chapter... yay me? Sorry for not updating in a while... it's been maybe a week. I dunno. I forgot.**

**And I also skipped most of the fight scenes, or else you would've been bored out of your mind.**

**Anyway, review!**

**And also thanks to all my reviewers:**

**Sohpieee**

**Wh**

**the Oracle of Akemi**

**Sophia the daughter of Nyx**

**fox tamer 113: I was sort of thinking the same thing about the "fish are friends not food" thing and the dyslexia and ADHD thing is a good idea... thanks!**

**Bethany Tucker**

**BalletBookworm**

**Anslee Romans**

**ForeverBoredAndReading**

**To thank you for reviewing, please enjoy this complimentary invisible rock!**


	11. Fish Boy Saves the Day

**Ares' P.O.V.**

**"I did my **essay on why war is cool!" I bellowed

Yesterday Mr. Blofis had given us a homework assignment: Write an essay on anything, just to see where our writing skills are at.

"Okay Ares, go ahead and read it."

I paled. "R-read?"

"Yes, read."

"Erm... okay."

"Go."

"Like... now?"

"Now."

"Okay!" I took a deep breath. "War is cool because war destroys stuff. I mean, why d-duild? No wait, build things when you can just destroy? I mean, come on, who d-d-oesn't love a little bloo-bl-blo-od? In conclusion, killing rules, healing sucks. Thank you and good night!" I said, taking a bow.

Mr. Blofis frowned. "Mr. Ares, that was hardly an essay."

"Well, I like to keep things simple."

"Very well, but don't expect a good grade."

"Whatever, who needs grades when you got these?" I asked, flexing my muscles. Some girls giggled, and I winked at them.

Suddenly, the bell rang, so I gathered my books and headed to my locker to put my books up.

Just then, a girl, Mia I think? Stopped me. "Hey Ares, wanna come to a party Friday night?"

"Sure." She handed me an invitation, and I winked at her. She giggled and winked back.

"Hey man, you got invited, too?" Poseidon asked, holding up an invitation that looked exactly like mine.

"Yeah, Seaweed," I said holding up the one Mia just handed me.

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "I wonder what mortal parties are like."

"I dunno, but nothing beats Olympian parties." Boy was I in for a surprise.

-I break lines for a living-

"So who all got invite to the party?" Hermes asked, fingering his invitation. "I'm gonna leave so many bombs around their house."

"Ew!" Aphrodite said.

"NOT THOSE KIND OF BOMBS! GREEK FIRE BOMBS DANGIT!"

"I got invited," I said.

"Same here," Poseidon said.

"Yup," Hermes said.

"I got invited, but I'm not going," Artemis said.

"Same here," Athena agreed. "It would be unwise to go to this party."

"Yeah, that goes for me. I don't want to carry your drunk/passed out bodies back home," Hera said.

Dionysus suddenly looked interested. "Do you think it's possible to get drunk on Diet Coke?"

As everyone went around whether or not they were going, Zeus seemed to look nervous.

"Oh cool, so we all got invited!" Poseidon said, after everyone had chorused their agreement. But something wasn't right...

"Zeus, can we see your invitation?" Hermes asked. Is it just me, or did he shoot Hermes a glare?

"Um... I-I left mine in my locker."

"That's alright, I'll go with you to get it!" Hermes said, winking at us.

"Um... okay, gee thanks Hermes."

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Hermes finally came back, beaming like Aphrodite does when the new _Olympus Fashion _magazine comes out.

"Hm... Zeus, can you show them your invitation again?"

Zeus muttered something that we couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Hermes asked.

"Ididn'tgetinvited," Zeus said.

"You what?" Poseidon asked, suddenly interested.

"Fine! I didn't get invited to the party!" Zeus practically yelled. So, half the cafeteria turned their heads.

"Hey. Mind your own business!" Hera screamed and glared at them. They all turned away.

"Oh no, is that? Yep, that's what I think it is. I think I hear... jealousy." Apollo said.

"Shut up!" Zeus yelled

"Oh yeah, he's jealous." Dionysus said.

"Hey bud, don't blow a fuse," Hephaestus said to Zeus.

"Hm... makes me wonder how many of your projects have blown fuses," I said.

We were all bickering and arguing like normal, until a boy walked up.

"Don! Come here, there's this really hot girl I want you to meet!"

'Don' got up and followed the boy out.

"Well!" Hera said.

"So..." Artemis said.

"Um..." Apollo said.

"Where were we?" I said. "Oh right! ZEUS IS A LOSER!"

"Hey, who got beat in a sword fight by a demigod again, Ares?" Zeus asked.

Everyone started looking intently at me. "I was tired!"

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Tired of getting your butt kicked."

"Why you little-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence, Ares," Hera said.

I paled. Although I was the god of war, Hera could be scary sometimes. Like, _really _scary.

The bell rang. Saved by the bell! We all got up and went to our respective lockers.

**Hermes' P.O.V.**

**My locker was **right next to the 'Oh so coolest guy in school,' Poseidon... erm, Don.

"Sup man!" Poseidon said, slapping me on the back so hard I winced. He grinned.

"So listen, I met this girl, and she had a friend. She kind of hit me as the "mischievous pranker" kind of person, so I wanted you to meet her."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeaaase?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?"

"NO!"

"Jeez. You could've just said no in the first place," Poseidon said, grinning again.

"Jerk," I muttered under my breath.

"Um, sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Nothing! Come on, let's go fifth period! It's time for Biology. I hear we're dissecting something today."

-Need a cast? Because I just broke your line-

"Okay class, today we will be dissecting crabs. Now you can start by-" Mr. Nixon said.

"Wait, what?" Poseidon interrupted.

"Crabs. We will be dissecting crabs."

"Um... okay.." Poseidon said uncomfortably.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Erm... yes," he said, although he didn't look particularly comfortable with it at all.

"Now, as I was saying-"

"Sorry for the interruptions, but do these happen to be _live _crabs?" Poseidon asked again.

Mr. Nixon sighed. "Yes, these do happen to be _live crabs." _

"Okay. Thanks."

"Now, make a sma-"

"Um... I'm allergic. To crabs."

"Mr. Don, do you have a problem with dissecting living creatures?"

"Yes. Particularly undersea creatures."

"Okay, well you will have to man-up and do this with the rest of us, else you will be failing today's assignment."

Poseidon sighed. "Fine."

"Now, as I was saying, make sure the claws are securely closed." Poseidon grimaced. "Then, make a small incision on the underbelly of the crab."

Just as I was about to do mine, Poseidon screamed, "NO! THESE ARE POOR, INNOCENT CREATURES! WE MUST FREE THEM AND SEND THEM BACK TO THEIR NATURAL HABITAT!"

With that he got up, and grabbed the box that originally held the crabs, and began gathering up everyone's crabs.

"Come on! Let's free these poor creatures!" Poseidon sprinted out the door, closely followed by the class, who were cheering and shouting, "Don! Don! Don!"

I got up, gave the teacher an apologetic shrug, and sprinted out after the crowd, ignoring the cries of our angry teacher.

-LineBreaker-

Goode was about a mile away from a small aquarium, so the entire class walked into the aquarium as Poseidon handed the box to the attendant.

Two guys from lifted him on their shoulders. "Don! Don! Don!"

How the heck does he get so popular by making a complete fool of himself? Whatever, I don't care. Much. Okay, so maybe I do care _a little. _But not much. At all. Yeah.

So Poseidon got detention until the end of the week, but he will be hereby and forever known as "Fish Boy," by the entire school because of his undersea creature obsession and his swimming skills.

All hail the mighty Fish Boy!


	12. Godly Duties

**Nico's P.O.V.**

**So, day one **of being a god: amazing! Day two of being a god: still amazing! Day three of being a god: wakeup call! It's only nine thirty in the morning and I have a headache because of so many prayers. I didn't _realize _I was ignoring them, but they just exploded in my head. It was like a dam full of prayers finally overloaded and busted.

Then there were some absolutely pathetic prayers. Like, for instance, some daughter of Hecate sent me prayer this morning, and it was the most desperate and stupid prayer I have ever heard. No offense, random demigod out there. Anyways, here's how it went:

_Dear Nico,_

_ I heard you became the god of marriage and I didn't believe it for a while, until I noticed most of the campers missing on Monday. I asked Chiron about it and he confirmed the rumors. Anyway, I go to Goode High, and there's this really cute guy named Don. He's so hot you could bake an entire cake on him! He's the captain of the swim team and most everyone likes him. Anyway, I was hoping you could use some of your "godly magic" on him and make him marry me. Thanks!_

_ Your's truly, _

_ Mia_

Well I didn't really want to ruin "Don's" life, or whatever, so I didn't do anything to him.

I thought my morning couldn't get any worse, but boy did I jinx myself. Hey Fates, would you please make my morning worse? Gee, thanks!

"Excuse me sir, you have nine weddings to attend to and fourteen dresses to give your opinion on. Hup hup!" a perky, short lady said.

"Um... who are you?" I said back.

She scoffed. "I'm your manager, Karen."

"Right. Karen. Hm... I wonder why Hera didn't mention you."

The short lady scoffed again. "Come on!" She handed me a protein bar. "Breakfast! Time to go! We're already behind schedule!"

I groaned. Today was going to suck.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

**I woke up **with a lump of blonde hair sprawled across my chest. I smiled.

Then I felt dread build up in my chest. Where was Leo? Has he already... seen this? He would have a fit!

I mean... all we did was sleep, but you know reality TV! And you also know Leo!

Okay sure, we kissed a few times before going to bed, but after that we went straight to sleep.

"Wake up, Wise Girl," I said, shaking her gently.

She muttered something about gorillas riding bicycles.

"Giant spiders."

"KILL THEM ALL!" she screamed, flailing her arms in the air and slapping me in the face.

"Ouch."

"What happened? Where are the spiders?" she asked as I tried not to laugh.

"There are no spiders... but there might be gorillas riding bicycles."

Her mouth dropped. "Do I talk in my sleep?" I nodded.

"Oh," she said in a small voice. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Get up!" I said, pulling her up. I grabbed a shirt and put it on.

"So, I was thinking we should so something today," she said.

"Yeah... just the two of us. That would be nice."

"Mhm," she said quietly. "Well, see ya at breakfast!" She gave me a quick kiss and walked out.

I noticed Leo standing outside. "Stalker!" I yelled and threw a pillow at him. Unfortunately for him, dodgeball is not his strong suit, and it hit him square in the face.

I grinned. "Let's go eat."

"Off we go!" Leo said in a fake British accent.

We skipped- yes skipped- off to breakfast.

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

**"So what? The **moon is _way _better than the sun anyday!" I said.

"No! The sun provides light to everything! We couldn't live without the sun!" Will exclaimed.

"Humanity wouldn't adapt to the extreme climate without the moon fast enough! We would die!"

"Then can you stop arguing about this _stupid _thing?" Annabeth pleaded. "We know that you can't leave without either of them. _THERE!"_

I shrugged. "Whatever."

"Yeah, fine," Will said.

Annabeth let out an exasperated sigh as Percy and Leo walked up to the table.

Percy slid in the chair next to Annabeth and me. "So what are they arguing about this time?"

"Which one- the sun or the moon- can we live without."

"Ugh. You guys are just as bad as Artemis and Apollo themselves."

Will grinned. "I was also blessed with my dad's good looks!"

Will earned a slap from Thalia. "You were also blessed with his extremely annoying side."

"Okay Ms. Let's-Be-Serious-All-The-Time."

"FOR THE SAKE OF THE GODS, SHUT THE TARTARUS UP!" Half the table exclaimed.

I looked at Annabeth and saw an involuntary shiver go through her at the mention of Tartarus.

"So!" I said, eager to change the subject. "What are we all going to do today?"

"Well, Helios is done driving the sun chariot for the week, so it's my turn," Will said.

"Nico is dress shopping," Clarisse said.

Annabeth and Percy burst out laughing, and Clarisse even cracked a smile. "Re-remember the ti-ime G-Grover h-hid in a-a bri-idal dress shop?" Percy said.

"A-And he w-ore a wedding dress?" Annabeth kept on.

"Oh my gods!" she wiped tears from her eyes. She let out a sigh and ignored all the weird stares she was getting from the other gods.

"What? Quest inside joke!" Percy yelled.

"Oh."

"That makes sense."

"Heh..."

"Mhm."

"Cool."

"Well!" I said. "I am going hunting with my- or Artemis'- hunters. Bye!"

"Bye!" they all chorused.


	13. Why You?

**Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. Been busy doing... stuff. HAHA just kidding I've just been lazy. ;) Anyway, here's a new chapter!**

**Artemis' P.O.V.**

**"Okay class, today **I will be assigning partner for the next reading assignment of this semester. You guys will have all day in class to prepare, and it will be due in December," Mr. Blofis said. "Come up here to see who you will be partnered with."

I felt hands wrap around my waist from behind. "Looks like destiny keeps bringing us together," a voice whispered in my ear.

"Get your dirty, filthy, man hands off of me," I said. Whoever it was didn't take them away.

"Oh, but I can't. It seems you are my new partner."

"Who are you?"

"The boy of your dreams." I kicked the 'boy of my dreams' in the shin.

"Ow!" the boy of my dreams said.

"Now, tell me your name."

"James."

I groaned. "Why must the Fates hate me so?"

The boy frowned. "Fates?"

"Idiot..." I muttered under my breath.

"Still as feisty as ev- OW!" he was cut off from a shove from behind.

"Bud, open your eyes and see that she _is not interested _you! _I'm _not even interested in you!" a voice said.

When James moved, I saw that it was Leila. "Thanks, Leila. That DUDE IS ANNOYING!" I said loud enough for James to hear.

She smiled. Darnit... I forgot to talk to her about being a Hunter.

So this is how my class went: ignoring James as we talked about the project (It was more of him flirting with me) and thinking about how I was gonna explain to Leila about the Greek gods being real...

"Class dismissed!" Mr. Blofis said after fifty minutes.

**OUTSIDE CLASS**

"Um... Leila, can I talk to you?" I said while we were sitting outside for our free period.

"Sure," she said, looking up from her book.

"Okay... starter question. Have you ever dated a guy?"

"No..."

"Alright... this next part will make you think I'm crazy," I started.

"Try me," Leila replied with a grin.

"Have you ever heard of the Greek gods?"

"Yes," she said, most likely unsure of where this conversation was headed.

"Well... they're real."

Leila laughed. "And I'm Barack Obama!"

I took in a deep breath. "Don!" I yelled at Poseidon who was talking to Apollo and some other guys by the basketball court.

"Yeah?!" He yelled back.

"Come over here!" I yelled at him.

He turned to his friends, then sprinted this way. "Pose- I mean Don- can you follow me and Leila over to the pond for a second?"

"Why not?" he told me. When Leila had sprinted ahead of me, he turned to me and whispered, "What's this for?"

"You can still control water, right?"

"Right. I have about as much power as my son had before he became well... me."

"Well, I need you to show Leila your powers."

"Are you crazy? And give away the entire Greek world to this mortal?"

"Don't worry, I'm planning on letting her join the Hunters."

"What about the Mist?" I almost forgot about the Mist! I silently prayed to Hecate to lift it for this girl... unless it didn't matter with water.

"Okay, you guys are seriously losing it... Artemis, are you feeling okay?" Leila asked me once we were standing by the pond.

"Poseidon, do your work."

"Poseidon? I thought your name was-" she choked on her words as the water began to swirl around him, propelling him into the air.

"B-but... th-that? Hm?" was all she could say as Poseidon's legs began to grow thirty foot long extensions made of water.

"So!" he said from way up there. "How's it going?"

Leila just stood there, speechless. "If it's alright with you, Artemis, I'm coming down!."

I nodded at him and turned toward Leila, who was pale. "So... what were you saying earlier?" she asked me.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"Alright. I'll buy it," Leila said calmly.

"Now that that's settled I have a question for you: I have a sacred group of Hunters, known as the Hunter of Artemis. You have the means we look for: bravery, integrity, and you're a maiden! If you accept my offer to join, you will be granted immortality as long as you do not break the oath."

Leila frowned. "The oath?"

"We'll get to that in a minute. Now as for your parents-"

"I don't have parents," Leila said. "I'm in foster care."

"Oh... let's stray from this subject. Now, as for the oath, I need you to repeat after me: I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis," she repeated.

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt," she mirrored.

"I accept your pledge."

"I accept y- Oh."

"Welcome to the Hunt!" I told her, and she smiled.

"So... that's it? I live forever now?"

"Unless you die in battle."

"Oh." She looked winded.

I smiled wider. "I guess you should start when I become a goddess again."

She looked confused. "I thought you were Artemis..."

"I am, but the gods are in a bet with a few demigods. Don? He's really Poseidon, god of the sea. And do you know who Percy Jackson is?"

Leila frowned. "Yes, but what's he got to do with anything."

"Percy Jackson is Poseidon's son, Leila. Right now, he is controlling the sea. A job for only the strongest, most mature, and most dedicated beings in the world."


	14. The Green Lantern is Born

**Prepare for an extremely weird filler chapter.**

**Piper's P.O.V.**

**"Got you!" Percy **yelled as he tackled Annabeth to the ground. He was so immature.

Annabeth rolled over and pinned him to the ground. "Oh really, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy looked at her with those cute, baby seal eyes. It was almost like charmspeaking the way he could manipulate people with those things.

I saw Annabeth waver, giving Percy the perfect opportunity to switch their positions.

He grinned from on top of her. "Really, Wise Girl."

Annabeth struggled. "Ow!" she said. "My wrist!"

"Tsk tsk, that won't work on me this time."

Annabeth pouted. Then she got that glint in her eye when a plan starts to form in that brain of hers. She started to lean in to kiss Percy, and he bought it! Right before their lips touched, Annabeth head-butted him and rolled over on top of him, giving her the advantage. "Point, Annabeth!" she yelled.

Then, she kissed him. Long enough for it to get awkward for the goddess of love. So... long.

"Ahem." Leo cleared his throat. "Hey guys, as much as I hate to interrupt the circle of life, not all of us enjoy watching you inhale each other's faces."

Percy and Annabeth both blushed. 'They're so cute together!' I thought. I remember when Annabeth never smiled. Back while Leo was working on the _Argo II. _She could be heard crying in her cabin while Percy was at Camp Jupiter. If they hadn't fallen into Tartarus together... I shivered, thinking about the place. I wouldn't have had it any other way. I mean... if Annabeth had fallen in without Percy, Percy would be a wreck.

I wonder if Jason would do the same for me, if I were in Annabeth's position that day.

Who am I kidding? Of course he would!

"Hey!" Jason said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey," I said back.

"How's it going?" he said awkwardly.

"Alright, alright." I muttered.

"Anything you wanna do? I mean... I've got nothing to do," he said.

I laughed at him and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Sparky!"

We raced to the elevator. "I win!" Jason yelled.

"You cheated!" I told him.

He grinned. "There are no rules when you're a god."

I frowned.

"Scratch that," Jason said. "There are _some _rules when you're a god. When it involves racing to an elevator, there are no rules."

I smiled at him. "Wanna visit Goode? See how our parents are doing?"

"Why not?" he said.

**LATER, AT GOODE**

"Hm..." Jason said, looking around the cafeteria. It was lunchtime at school.

"Look for the most out of place people you can-"

"There they are!" he yelled, pointing to a group of thirteen people sitting at a table. Thirteen?

Jason and I walked over to their table. I slid in next to Zeus, and Jason slid in next to Poseidon.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" Ares asked us.

"We want to see how you guys are doing, of course!" Jason exclaimed.

"Go away." Zeus growled.

"Okay," Jason said. He got up and walked away.

What the heck? I followed him. "Jason, where are you going?"

"My dad told me to leave."

"Butt kisser..." I muttered. "Jason, we're not coming all this way just to leave."

"Yes we are."

"No. We're not."

"Yes. We are."

"Fish boy! Fish boy!" the cafeteria was chanting as we walked out.

"Who's fish boy?" I asked.

"I dunno."

"Let's go find out."

"Let's not."

"I'm going to find out."

Jason sighed. "Fine."

I am confused. Very confused. We trudged back into the cafeteria, only to find Poseidon standing on the table and chunking sushi out the window.

"I turn my back for five seconds..." Jason muttered. Now I'm even more confused. So, let's recap the last twenty minutes of my life: Let's go to Goode, Piper! Deal! We get to Goode. Let's leave, Piper! Why? Because. Because why? Because because. Please? Okay fine. Fish boy! Poseidon throws sushi out the window!

Did that make any sense at all?

"How about we leave and never come back?" I told Jason.

"But Piper, we just got here?" he said sarcastically.

I grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door. "Let's go see a movie or something."

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

We were at Carmike Cinema Six, standing in line, getting ready to watch _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. _All the mortals here think it's fake. If only they knew...

But the actress who portrays Annabeth looks so unlike her it's funny. Brown hair? What the heck? And I could've sworn they were twelve when they went on this quest... I dunno.

Halfway into the movie, Jason pulled "the movie move" on me.

Jason yawned and put his arms in the air, slowly putting them around me.

"Grover looks like he's having a good time at the Lotus Casino," I whispered into Jason's ear.

Jason laughed. "Remind me to ask Grover how that went when we get back to Camp."

I grinned at him and leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"I love you, Piper," Jason said suddenly.

I looked up at him. "Love you too, Sparky."

He rolled his eyes. "Still haven't gotten over that nickname yet?"

"How about Superman?"

"Superman's buff... actually, there's not much of a difference." he flexed his muscles.

I rolled my eyes. "How about Peter Pan?"

"Come on, Piper, I have blonde hair."

"The Green Lantern?"

"That's a joke, right?"

"The Green Lantern it is!"

We had a conversation about nicknames because we had heard the story of Percy, Annabeth, and Grover's quest many a time and the movie was inaccurate. As soon as it said "THE END," we got up and left.

"Come on, we should be getting back now," Jason said. We strolled off to the Empire State Building.


	15. One Hundred Reasons to Hate High School

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been working on a new story... ;)**

**This is gonna be a short chapter with lost of different god's perspective.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Poseidon's P.O.V.**

**"Who's ready for **the party?" Hermes asked us, while we were walking home together. It was Ares, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and of course, her majesty the Zeus.

Zeus grumbled.

"Oh right, sorry Zeus," Hermes said sheepishly.

I yawned and stretched out my arms as we approached the apartment I would be staying in. "Well, here we are. Time for me to go."

"See ya, Seaweed," Hermes said.

"Bye Poseidon," Hephaestus said.

The rest chorused their goodbyes as I walked through the doors of Sally's apartment building.

I strolled towards the elevator, pressed the button and waited while _Stayin' Alive _played in the background.

"Hey, Sally!" I said, walking through the door to her apartment.

"Hi, Posei- erm... Don," she replied.

I walked into my room and immediately started on my homework.

**Zeus' P.O.V.**

**They make fun **of me for not getting invited to that party, eh? I'll show them! Tomorrow, Zeus 2.0 will emerge, and I'll make even Poseidon and Apollo jealous.

The plan already began forming in my mind. "This will work," I said to myself.

"What was that?" Hermes asked me innocently.

"Oh, don't mind him, he's just talking to himself," Ares said.

I groaned. "You people are annoying."

Hermes grinned. "I get that a lot."

"He gets that a lot," Hephaestus agreed.

Hermes glared at him.

"Here's our stop!" Aphrodite exclaimed, walking over to the hotel.

"Yup. Here's our stop."

**Hera's P.o.V.**

**"Oh come on, **babe, just once!" the boy asked me.

"IF YOU ASK ME THAT ONE MORE TIME SO HELP ME I WILL-"

"Temper," Apollo said idly.

"Remember? I always forgive people," Dionysus said in a falsetto voice.

I glared at him.

"What? You did say that!" Apollo exclaimed.

It was bad enough that I was stuck in a room with three gods that my husband sired without me. The fact that I was stuck with this annoying boy as a partner was even worse.

Yes, I was in the same room as Apollo, Dionysus, and Artemis. Artemis wasn't so bad, but I still wasn't fond of her.

The other two, however. Ugh!

The only other gods in this room were Athena and Demeter. Athena I could live with, but Demeter's constant complaining about 'Oh! There's no cereal in here!' is enough to make me snap.

"Hera! The toilet's backed up again!" Apollo exclaimed.

"If you ate more nutritious cereal, we wouldn't have this problem!" Demeter exclaimed.

Dionysus just sat back on the coach, groaning something about wine.

"You people are worse than Zeus!" I exclaimed desperately, falling back onto the couch.

This would be a long night.

**I know, I know. Not the greatest chapter in the world. Bear with me, I have some ideas, but it's gonna get boring.**

**REVIEW!**


	16. The Boy Who Cried Spider

**Nico's P.o.V.**

**"Now, last appointment **of the day," Karen said.

I groaned. "Finally!"

"You are giving a long-awaited speech to the cows of Southern Alabama."

"Wait, what?" I asked. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I recalled cows being sacred to Hera.

"You heard me. Let's go, chop chop!" she exclaimed. "No pun intended, of course."

I concentrated hard on cows in Southern Alabama.

Maybe I would get lucky. There was a big flash of light, and I found myself staring at an open pasture.

"Great job, darling! Here we are! Here is your stage!" she said.

I climbed up the stage in front of a crowd of cows. Yes, this is now the weirdest day of my life.

"Ahem," I said into the microphone.

I was greeted by a chorus of 'Moo's,' but I heard them speaking in my mind.

_The cow man is here!_

_That's not Hera!_

_Who is short scrawny boy?_

_He's not scrawny, he's hot!_

I wanted to go hide in a corner. Did a _cow _just call _me _hot?

"Well, I would first like to thank everyone for being here," I said.

More mooing.

"And..." an idea formed in my head. "Since day one, cows have been the greatest race ever created!"

Enthusiastic mooing.

"No one- and I mean _no one _should _ever _eat such a noble creature! You deserve freedom!"

Lots of mooing.

"I am tired of the injustice of this world! Cows are meant to roam free! Cows should be free! Let's band together, and together, we _will _defeat the evil, known as the farmer! And the butcher! And steakhouses! And burgers!"

A the mooing was getting louder now.

"EAT MORE CHICKEN!" I screamed into the microphone.

The crowd was mooing like crazy. I strolled off the stage with a satisfied look on my face.

"Great speech, darling!" Karen congratulated. **(A/N: If anyone has ever seen the Disney Pixar movie _The Incredibles, _I imagine Karen as Edna, the costume lady. If not, go to this link: **** watch?v=UCLhI5HfvLI)**

I nodded at her. "Can we go back now?"

"Yes, honey, your day is done!"

"Honey?"

"Don't question me!" she commanded.

I raised my hands in a defeated gesture. This girl was feisty. I concentrated on Olympus and there was a flash of light as the world around me disappeared.

**MEANWHILE, AT OLYMPUS**

**Percy's P.o.V.**

**"Oh, so we **can't hang out just because you're the goddess of nerds!" I exclaimed.

Annabeth turned around, all too slowly. "What did you just call me?"

I gulped. Not the right thing to say. "I said I love you, Annabeth." I smiled.

Her gaze softened, and I grinned. I got up off of her bed and walked over to her computer chair and, swinging the chair around to face me, I bent down and kissed her.

For a while, she responded, until a flash of light illuminated the room, and Nico di Angelo appeared, standing next to a short lady.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" he asked innocently.

We blushed.

"Nico!" we said in unison.

He turned scarlet. "Sorry... I'll just- erm... leave you two. Alone."

After Nico was gone, I said, "Now where were we?"

She sighed. "Percy, I'm busy."

"Whatever, but we need to go somewhere later. Like, the beach."

"You always wanna go to the beach!" she exclaimed.

I grinned. "Then let's go do something like... go the a library _near _the beach."

She rolled her eyes. "A compromise?"

"Yes, a compromise."

She seemed satisfied. "Fine, but we need to figure out something actually fun later."

I frowned. "But that is fun! You're the goddess of ner- I mean wisdom!"

She sighed an exasperated sigh. "And does that automatically mean I like libraries?"

"No, I just assum-"

"Well you assumed wrong!" she exclaimed. "Now, I need to get back to my work!" With a sigh, I sat back down on her bed. With an idea in mind, I got up, and picked her up out of her chair, much to her chagrin. I then sat in her chair, and placed her in my lap.

"Why, Percy?" she asked. "I told you we can spend time together when I'm done!"

"Nope. Compromise," I said with a grin.

She cracked a smile. "Fine. But move a little to the left." I obliged. "There!"

After a couple minutes, my ADHD started to kick in. I squirmed in my seat, and began tapping my foot furiously.

"Stupid ADHD!" I yelled.

Annabeth giggled.

"Did you just giggle?" I asked.

"What! Just because I'm a daughter of Athena and currently... Athena, doesn't mean I can't giggle! It was funny!"

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes.

She went back to her work, and I was bored so badly, I thought my stomach would explode.

I need to yell something random to break the silence or else I'm gonna start throwing chairs!

"Spider!" I yelled.

"Where?" Annabeth asked, nearly jumping out of my lap.

"There isn't one, I just needed to say something before my ADHD exploded."

She glared at me.

I decided to play around with her metronome. That might keep me occupied. I grabbed it, and after twenty ticks I was bored.

I looked around the room, and noticed something crawling along her desk. Oh no... it was a spider!

"Spider!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah right," Annabeth said, annoyed.

"No no! I swear!"

She looked around, before her gaze landed on it.

"Kill it Percy! Kill it!" she screeched.

I smashed it with my hand before it took another step.

"Five more minutes, Percy," Annabeth said.

Five minutes and fifty-nine seconds. Five minutes and fifty-eight seconds. Five minutes and fifty- ugh! This is killing me! I need something to do!

I pushed Annabeth's hair to one side and began planting kisses all over her neck.

She sighed. "Percy, come on!"

"No, Annabeth. Come on, you know you like it."

I couldn't tell, but I thought she cracked a smile.

"Well... maybe a _little."_

"A little?"

"Fine! I like it, Percy! Are you happy, now?"

"Very," I said triumphantly, and immediately went back to kissing her neck.

That actually occupied me for the next five minutes, when Annabeth announced she was done.

"I'm do-" She didn't finish her sentence because I grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

"Let's get out of that cursed place!" I exclaimed.

She chuckled. "You are so immature sometimes, Percy."

"Maybe so, but I'm immature _and _have ADHD, and that's not a good combination."

She laughed again. "Where do you want to go?"

"Um... how about the beach!"

"No."

"The lake?"

"No."

"A water park?"

She contemplated this. "Fine."

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Let's invite the others!"

"But it's only three hours until dark!"

"We're gods, Annabeth, remember?"

"Maybe we are, but I'm not big on breaking the rules."

"You sit at my table all the time at Camp."

"But sti-"

"And that one time when I went in your cabin and you didn't stop me."

"Fine! I'll go!"

I grinned triumphantly and ran out to tell the others.

**Special thanks to all my reviewers! It's nearing the end!**

**And catsareawesome. I agree, cats are awesome.**

**Review!**


	17. Hades the Biology Sub

**New chapter because suddenly I'm not tired of writing this story. I have some serious issues with writing stories. Any idea that I think is good, I immediately start a new story. ;)**

**So, in the story, it's Thursday.**

**Well I hope you like it.**

**Zeus' P.o.V.**

**"Let's do this," **I said into the mirror.

I grabbed my sunglasses, pulled my black leather jacket over my shoulders and walked out the bathroom door. Some of the girl gasped.

"Is that... Zeus?" I heard one of them ask.

"That geeky and kind of cute kid?"

"Woah... he's hot."

"I wanna date him!" Wait... that last one was a guy.

A group of girls surrounding Poseidon immediately stopped and stared at me. My plan is working perfectly!

"Hey ladies," I said.

"What about me?" Poseidon asked.

"Like I said: Hey ladies."

He rolled his eyes.

"Oh look! Someone is trying too hard!" Poseidon exclaimed.

Some of the girls giggled. I will not be thwarted by my brother! I've come too far!

"Someone uses too much hair gel," I replied cooly.

The girls around him laughed uncertainly, as if not used to people insulting Poseidon.

"Hey man, you _know _this hair is natural!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, just like Aphrodite is _natural?" _

He frowned. "I don't get it."

"She wear's ten pounds of makeup for Hades' sake!"

He mouthed 'Oh.'

"Now, I believe I was on my way to class, but I think I'm gonna ditch. Care to join me, anyone?"

"I got swimming nex-"

He was interrupted by a chorus of 'I will's' and 'pick me's.'

"Ditch day!" I exclaimed.

"Ditch day!" everyone chorused.

Poseidon turned beet red. "No, we have clas-"

"Calm down, bud. Don't get all stressed."

"STRESSED?! ME?! I'LL SHOW YOU STRE-"

"Don."

"What?"

"Shut up."

The crowd chorused multiple 'Ooooohs!'

"Fine," he said cooly. "Since you're so _cool _now, maybe you think you can beat me in... I dunno, swimming?"

"Don, swimming is your... domain," I said.

"Oh, fine, we'll have an airplane race instead," he said sarcastically.

Wow... he really knows how to turn the tide, no pun intended.

This would be harder than I thought.

**MEANWHILE, ON OLYMPUS**

**Hades' P.o.V. (A/N: Yes.)**

**"What? What have **you children done with the gods?!" I exclaimed in disbelief at the army of demigods turned gods around me.

"We- um... Annabeth, you wanna take this one?" that Jackson kid said uncertainly.

She stepped up. "Well, Hades, we are the gods."

"No. I'm _pretty _sure that the gods are Zeus, Demeter, Pos-"

"No, Hades. We're the gods. We had a bet with the original gods, so now we are gods until-" she checked a watch that wasn't there. "-Monday."

"Where are the real gods?" I asked.

"Goode High in New York," she replied.

"Goode, you say?" I asked maliciously.

"Goode, I say," Annabeth replied confidently.

A plan began to form in my head- a plan worthy of Athena.. erm, Annabeth.

"Okay. Yes, that's nice," I said, rubbing my hands together. I would shadow-travel to Goode. Haha! This would be fun! I began to melt into the shadows, and right before I left I heard someone say, "What was that all about?"

**Poseidon's P.o.V.**

**Holy Hades, Zeus **_was _an idiot. An enormous idiot. Why was he suddenly trying to act so cool? It worked for about five seconds, but still...

I really don't know what went on inside that tiny brain of his, so I'm not gonna question it.

"Hello class," my Biology teacher said. "Today, since Mr. Nixon is... sick... I will be your substitute." Why did his voice sound vaguely familiar?

The teacher turned around, and my jaw hit the floor.

I turned to Hermes, the only other god in my class... until now... and his expression mirrored mine.

The teacher was Hades. Yes, Hades. Hades, god of the underworld, god of the dead, god of riches, etc. Yes, that Hades. My brother Hades. The one with dark black hair and a creepy smile. Married to Peresp- Oh? Am I rambling? It must be ADHD...

"You may call me, Mr. Hades."

"What's up with all the Greek god names this year?" someone muttered.

"Detention," Hades pointed at him.

"But I did-"

"Detention."

"Yes sir," he mumbled

"So class, today we will be dissecting crabs, squid, fish, octopi, and anything else that lives underwater."

"How will we do that? We don't even live underwa-"

"See me after class," Hades said.

"But it was just a question!"

"Oh, a smartass, are we?" Hades asked.

"No! I just-"

"Fine then, detention."

"But wh-"

"Ah ah ah, detention."

"Yes sir," he muttered.

"Now, we will also be talking about the history of thievery and why it is stupid."

Hermes looked offended, just as I felt.

"But, sir," a girl said, "this is Biology."

"I won't have any sass, young lady."

Go figure, everyone looked at _me _to get _them_ out of this situation. You rescue twenty crabs...

"Now, we'll start with the octopi..."


	18. The Goddess of Nerds

**New chapter... I'm hoping to go out with a bang. Probably a good six or seven more chapters (not including an epilogue) until I end it.**

**So I have a good followup story for this, not necessarily a sequel but I'll try to make it funny and entertaining (like I hope this one has been so far) It will be in the same universe, and it could make references back to this story as an event of some type... hard to explain, but if you like this, I think you'll like that.**

**I actually expected not to be able to update this week, so I'm surprising myself. I had conditioning for soccer Tuesday, today, and tomorrow, and church all day on Wednesday. ('cept for school, of course. God. Don't be so dumb. ;3) It's a fricking miracle!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

**Leo's P.o.V.**

**I was almost **sad that soon we would be demigods again. I mean, who doesn't love having the power to blow up an entire city with a finger snap?

Not that I would do that...

_Anyway, _as a vacation, us gods (minus Thalia, Will, and Nico) had decided to come to a waterpark. It would close in three hours, but hey! We were gods!

"Woohoo!" Percy exclaimed, going down the same waterslide for the third time in a row, with an angry lifeguard on a smaller tube in close pursuit.

Mind you, they'd been chasing him for at least twenty minutes now. It was kind of funny...

As for me, water was never my strong suit. Mostly because my body would start sizzling and it would freak people around me out.

"I'm bored," Jason announced.

"You can go run away from lifeguards like Percy," Pollux suggested.

"Nah," Jason said, "I'm not really in the mood for running. Flying, though..."

"You always fly! You're the Green Lantern!" Piper exclaimed.

"Okay, look here, you can call me superman. You can call me Peter Pan... hey! Those rhyme! Oh wait... ADHD! Anyways, I have _nothing _in common with the Green Lantern except for flying!"

"And that is why we call you the Green Lantern," Piper concluded.

Jason opened his mouth to say more, but just then Annabeth ran up.

"Have you guys _seen _the library here?" she asked excitedly.

"It's pretty cool," Katie agreed from behind Annabeth. "This is coming from a non-nerd goddess."

"I'm not the nerd goddess!" Annabeth exclaimed, glaring in Katie's direction.

Katie grinned. "Well Percy sai-"

"Wait wait wait. Percy told you that?"

Katie grinned even wider. "Yup."

Annabeth was fuming. "I told him not to call me the fricking nerd goddess!"

"You should go kick his butt," I suggested.

"You _should _go kick his butt," Piper agreed.

"Help!" a voice interrupted. Percy, in all his glory, ran by, being chased by an angry lifeguard.

"You get back here, Jackson!" Annabeth screamed, joining the chase.

The rest of us chuckled.

"Have any of you seen Travis?" Katie asked.

"Um... no," Jason said.

"That boy," she mused. "Well I better go find him."

She trudged off, leaving Jason, Pollux, Piper, and I staring after her.

**Jason's P.o.V.**

**Oh come on! **The Green Lantern? That's not even original! I mean, at least superman is buff (like me) and Peter Pan is just plain awesome! (also like me)

I pulled Piper closer to me as we sat with Leo and Pollux.

"I wish Calypso were here," said Leo.

"I can arrange that," said a feminine voice.

"Calypso!" Leo shrieked, giving her a hug.

"Leo Valdez, the least you could do as a god is visit!" she scolded.

"Well I would but... I'm... busy! Yeah, busy!" he said.

She rolled her eyes. "So, let's go ride something."

"Babe, you know whenever I get in water I fizzle!"

"Did you just call me babe?"

"No," Leo mended. "Let's just go somewhere and ki- I mean talk, instead!"

She rolled her eyes again.

After a lot more convincing on Leo's part, she finally relented.

"Honestly, Leo, I love you. I really do. But you are _so _annoying!"

Leo grinned. "Awwww, love you too."

Calypso smiled and gave him a kiss on the nose as they stalked off to ki- I mean talk. Whatever that means, wink wink.

**Annabeth's P.o.V.**

**After giving Percy **a good punch in the arm for calling me a nerd goddess, and giving the lifeguard an explanation as to _why _he was blasted in the face with water, Percy and I spent some 'us time.'

That is, until we ran into someone that nearly scared Percy out of the park.

Yes, we saw Nancy Bobofit. And yes, she flirted with my boyfriend. And yes, she got a nice slap in the face.

Well, here's how it all went down.

_"What?! I think I look _very _cute with ice cream on my face!" he exclaimed with ice cream on his face.  
><em>

_"Of course you do! You're like a baby seal who ran into an ice cream truck," I replied._

_"An ice cream truck underwater?"_

_"Seals can go on land, Percy."_

_"Your point?"_

_I rolled my eyes and, smearing ice cream all over my fingers, flung it at his face._

_"Hey!" he exclaimed, dodging the first volley. I immediately repeated the action, and this time it hit him. "What was that for?!"_

_"That was for being a Seaweed Brain, Seaweed Brain," I replied._

_He was probably about to retort with something along the lines of 'I know you are but what am I' when he choked on his words- no, not literally._

_He was staring at some red-head who was walking by, and she obviously took it as a sort of, 'Hey, come flirt with me.' She trudged over here_

_"You're cute," she said. Cut to the chase, why not? Hehe... get it? Chase? Annabeth Chase? Cut to the chase? Hehe... stupid ADHD!_

_Percy looked winded. "Are you- is... Nancy?"_

_She frowned. "How do you know my name?"_

_"Nancy Bobofit?"_

_Now Nancy looked kind of scared._

_Oh wait... I had heard stories from him and Grover about Nancy Bobofit._

_Yeah, the annoying-asshole red-headed girl as Percy had so kindly put it._

_Recognition crossed her face. "Are you Percy Jackson?"_

_Percy nodded._

_"Oh," she said awkwardly. "Well... how about we ditch your_ girlfriend _over__ here and go get some coffee? Talk about old times, you know? I mean, she's just some dumb bl-" I slapped her across the face before she could even get the word out._

_"Hey!" she exclaimed._

_"I'm not a dumb blonde," I said._

_"No reason to get so defensive about it," she said._

_"I also get defensive when people flirt with my boyfriend."_

_"What?!" she screeched. "Dorky McDorkDork over here is actually your boyfriend?!"_

_"Hey! Dorky McDorkDork!" Percy cried._

_"Let me handle this, Dorky," I said._

_"Oh, you are hilarious," he said sarcastically._

_"Well I try," I said with a grin. Percy stuck his tongue out at me, t'which I mirrored._

_Nancy rolled her eyes. "So, what'ya say, Percy? Wanna go- OW!" She was cut off by another slap to the face._

_"Stop flirting with my boyfriend!" I exclaimed._

_She stalked off, without saying another word._

So Percy encountered his past, Nancy encountered a slap to the face, and I encountered a pun that would've made Apollo jealous. Ope... there goes the ADHD again... carrots!

**I don't know where I was going with the whole carrots thing, but it's ADHD, so you never know.**

**No offense to anyone with ADHD out there, because I have it, too.**

**Hey... maybe I'm a demigod. ****I took some online test (What? I'm a true geek) and twice I got Apollo as my godly parent, no matter how bad I wanted Poseidon.**

**But I don't have dyslexia... **

**Oh well, screw you Apollo!**

**Review! Almost at one hundred! Tell you what, if I get to one hundred and twenty reviews, I'll make an epilogue and make it the longest chapter in the entire story. FYI, the longest one has been about two thousand words so far... I don't write long chapters. :P**

**Anyways, review! You have to! I command you! Like.. as a child of Apollo, I command you! If you don't, I'll make Apollo come to your house and recite haikus for the next thirty minutes of your life!**

**Beware! ;)**


	19. She Started It!

**So I might be a ****_little _****paranoid...**

**My laptop charger is broken- my mom touched a part on it and it shocked her and sparks flew (literally)- and I need a new one. As it turned out, we own two of the same type of batteries for this laptop. One battery ran out, and since I couldn't charge it, I found this one, which was fully charged. I am now rationing power until my new charger comes in, but due to my ****love of this story, I am too ****dumb**** to stop writing.**

**And gods, people, when I said give me ideas, I didn't mean all at once. Thanks to you guys, I'm now drowning in ideas to use for this.**

**Just kidding, I'll try my best to use some, if not all of them.**

**Okay okay, so in the story, it is now Friday, the day of the party.**

**Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, please enjoy chapter nineteen of ****_The Switcheroo._**

**Ares' P.o.V.**

**"WHAT?!" I screamed **in outrage. Woah woah, wait. Perhaps I should back up.

So, today I walked into Mr. Blofis' classroom, was greeted by da ladies and glared at by da guys. You know, the usual.

I sat down in my seat, nodding at the people around me. Normally I would bellow something like "Sup losaz!', but I couldn't get detention today if I wanted to go to that party tomorrow. (like Poseidon)

Although, knowing Ol' Seaweed, he'd probably bribe the teacher with a free beach-trip or something.

"Alright class, I will now be handing back your essay assignment from a few days ago," Mr. Blofis said.

He went around the room, and when he got to me, he looked dejectedly at me paper.

"Ares, I told you not to expect a good grade from this." He set the paper down on my desk.

I looked at it, and it had a big and red forty-three on it.

"I would give you a G, but sadly, I will have to settle with F." He pulled a red sharpie from his back pocket and drew an F under the forty-three.

"'S'okay," I mumbled.

"Sorry Ares, but tonight you will not be able to go the the party that I've heard so much about."

That certainly got my attention. I stood up. "WHAT?!"

"With a grade like this to start off the school year, you will have to report to my classroom at seven p.m. sharp."

I sighed. I would only miss the first hour of the party- it was a high school party! It would probably last until midnight.

"I'm free until nine o'clock, so you will come to my room at seven where you will learn to write an essay- okay?"

"Okay," I muttered. Dangit! I didn't want to be here... skip, maybe? No... Mr. Blofis is the type who would come to the party and either ruin it for me or drag me out by the ear- or make my life a living hell on Monday.

I decided I would be here.

**Hades' P.o.V.**

**"Tsk tsk, Ms. **Athena, you can do better," I said, passing back yesterday's homework assignment, which had a big C scribbled on the front.

"What?! But this is perfect! I got nothing wrong at all!" she replied angrily.

Maybe annoying the gods to death wasn't the best idea because they'd most likely kick my butt when they became gods again. Eh, who cares? _So _worth it!

"Yes, but really? A black ink pen? No no, that won't do. Anything but black ink, really."

"But you _love _black!" she protested.

She had a point...

"Fine," I relented.

She grinned triumphantly, but I wasn't done.

"I will change your grade from a seventy-four, to a seventy-five," I said, smiling smugly.

"I'LL SHOW _YOU _A SEVENTY-FIVE!" she exclaimed, rising from her chair with balled-fists.

"Detention, Ms. Athena," I said.

"What?!" she replied indignantly.

"You heard me. I won't have that kind of tone in my class."

By now, the other (non-god) students knew not to mess with me.

You've got Poseidon and Hermes in one class, Zeus, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Dionysus in another, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Hera, and Demeter, in another, and finally, Athena in advanced Biology. She quickly proved herself to be in advanced from day one, and almost her entire schedule was changed, resulting in no classes with any of the other gods. (aside from PE and Greek)

"No, Hades," she replied coolly. "You're not the boss of me."

My face turned red with anger as the class chorused multiple 'Oooohs!'

"Shut up!" I yelled at them. They shut up, quite quickly. I turned Athena. "I most certainly _am _the boss of you!"

"No. You're not. The other... _guys _will mirror your actions of making their lives a living Tartarus _here_ back at... the Empire State Building," she replied, her tone calm.

I will not be thwarted by the goddess of wisdom! Oh wait...

"Well, Athena," I spat, "since you will be attending the party tomorrow, you will _not _go because you have detention! That is final!"

She smiled at me. "Who said I was going to the party tomorrow?"

I nearly screamed in frustration, but the bell rang, and Athena got up, but not before flashing another smile at me. I resisted the urge to brain her with the Biology book that was temptingly close on my desk.

**LATER, AT LUNCH**

**"You're kidding!" Zeus **exclaimed, cackling with laughter. I had decided to sit with my family- oh, what a great idea!

"Shut up!" I exclaimed.

"Who are we laughing at today?" Dionysus asked, carrying a tray of food.

"Hades," Apollo said.

"Are we making fun of Hades again?" Demeter asked excitedly, nearly dropping her lunch in the process.

"Titans, you people are annoying!" I exclaimed.

"Athena outsmarted him," Apollo whispered none-too-quietly to the other two.

"Athena outsmarts everyone, so who can blame him?" Aphrodite asked.

"Thank you!" I huffed.

"On the _other _hand," she said, "Athena was posing as a student, and Hades a teacher, making Hades embarrass himself in front of mortals."

"Wow, Aphrodite, I didn't know you had the brain capacity to think so deeply," Artemis said.

Aphrodite picked up her mashed potatoes and threw them at Artemis. Unfortunately, Artemis was not in a position to dodge very quickly, and got a bowl of mashed potatoes to the face.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, but it sounded more like, "MFFH!" with the mashed potatoes covering her face. Grabbing an apple, she returned fire, only for Aphrodite to dodge it. The apple sailed across the lunch room.

"Ouch!" someone exclaimed.

Poseidon stood up on a table. "FOOD FIGHT!"

"Eat sushi, Fish Boy!" came a muffled reply from another table. Sushi was thrown across the cafeteria, t'which 'Fish Boy' narrowly dodged. He dove off the table, getting a face full of chocolate pudding from landing on another.

Food was being thrown in all directions, and I was desperately dodging. I grabbed a tray, but was immediately pelted with apples in my legs.

I saw Poseidon, throwing french fries in all directions, screaming, "TAKE THIS, FISH KILLING FIENDS!" Demeter poured cereal, followed by milk on people's heads- gods know where she got _those _from. Ares, Hera, Hephaestus, and Athena all strolled in, wearing confused looks on their faces. Well... except for Ares, who happily went to beating people with lunch trays. Hermes was throwing- _Di immortales! _Hermes was throwing rocks! What the...? And then you had Artemis and Apollo, who had constructed makeshift bows out of straws and pieces of string. They were back-to-back, firing plastic forks and the occasionally piece of celery into the angry mob of food-throwers. Aphrodite used my strategy. She hid behind a tray, trying not to get her makeup smeared. Whenever someone landed a food item on her, they were rewarded with a tray to the face. Last but not least, Dionysus poured Diet Coke on himself, and other people, but mostly himself, and threw the can at the nearest person when it was empty.

All in all, it was one of the weirdest things I had ever seen. And I had seen Zeus singing _Paradise _by Coldplay in the shower... scratch that, this was the second weirdest thing I had ever seen. The Zeus thing took the cake. Definitely.

"Hey!" a teacher's voice interrupted, causing everyone to drop their weapons, except for Apollo, who stupidly shot a plastic spoon at the teacher.

"Oops," I heard him say.

"Idiot," Artemis muttered under her breath.|

"What is the meaning of this?!" she asked.

"Um..." Zeus started.

"She started it!" Poseidon exclaimed, pointing to Aphrodite, then running out the door along with the rest of the school.

The other gods quickly followed his example, except for Aphrodite, who made a 'Hmph' sound in protest when the teacher grabbed her ear.

"Young lady, see me in my office in five minutes. Then we'll talk about cleaning this mess up..."


	20. The Two Sides of Travis Stoll

**Sorry for not updating, but I finally got my laptop charger so yay!**

**Piper's P.o.V.**

**"Leo! Stop it!" **Calypso commanded as Leo dragged her around Olympus.

"Wait, you have to see this! Just one more thing!" he insisted.

"You said that five one-more-things ago!" she protested. Leo had spent the last thirty minutes showing her every tiny detail on Olympus. It was his first girlfriend, but that was no reason for him to go overboard.

Then again, Leo almost _always _goes overboard, so I shouldn't be complaining.

"Hey, Piper," Jason said from behind me.

"Where've you been?" I inquired.

He shrugged. "Walking around. Doing 'god things.'"

He gave me a kiss, which I gladly returned.

Just then, Pollux walked in, grinning like a madman, which was very weird since he looked like Dionysus and Dionysus never grinned.

"You'll never guess what I found out!" he said with glee.

"What did you find out, Wine Dude?" Clarisse asked nonchalantly. He glared at her, as he hated being called by that nickname.

"The gods are going to a party!" he exclaimed.

"But we're the gods," Jason said in a confused tone.

"I _mean _the _other _gods!" he exclaimed.

"You mean like Hecate and all them?"

"No you idiot! The gods we replaced!"

"Oh..." Jason said. I stifled a laugh.

"What time will it be?" Annabeth asked.

Pollux shrugged. "Seven-ish."

"Seven-_ish?"_ Percy butted in.

"Around seven," said Clarisse.

"Thank you, genius," Percy replied.

She grinned. "Well, Annabeth isn't the only genuis in this room."

"Yes she is," I said.

"That is hurtful! First I get called Seaweed Brain, and now _you're _calling me dumb, too!" Percy exclaimed.

Annabeth looked offended. "I thought you liked it when I called you that!"

Percy blushed. "Did I say I didn't like it?"

"You implied it."

Percy grabbed her hand. "I love it, Annabeth. Besides, since you're so wise-"

"Oh, be quiet."

"Yes ma'am," Percy said with a salute.

**Frank's P.o.V. (A/N: Yes.)**

**"Oh, come on! **We can always find time to visit our friends!" I exclaimed to Hazel.

"We have a legion to manage!" she protested.

"And?"

"And... argh! I hate it when you do that!" she exclaimed.

I kissed her on the forehead. "Yes you do."

"Sir, the children of Mercury and Hermes are having a dispute over the best way to prank Venus/Aphrodite children!" a boy from the third cohort (Jimmy, I think?) exclaimed.

"Ugh, third one this week," I whispered to Hazel. "Could you bring me a gold drachma, please?"

"Yes sir," he replied.

**Piper's P.o.V. (A/N: Again)**

**"Ow ow ow!" **Travis exclaimed, stumbling into the throne room.

"What is it, Travis?" Annabeth asked.

"My head- my head!" he exclaimed. For a second, he morphed into an entirely different person.

"The children of Mercury and Hermes must be fighting about something," Annabeth said, like it was obvious.

"Yeah... I knew that," said Percy.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"Need I salute again?"

"I said shut up!"

"Yes ma'am," he said with another salute.

"MYYYYY HEEEEEAAAAAD!" Travis/Mercury exclaimed.

"His head," Pollux supplied.

"Who's head?" Percy asked.

_"MY_ HEAD!" Travis/Mercury exclaimed angrily.

I sat in my throne, awkwardly listening to Travis complain about his head, when an Iris Message appeared in front of me.

"Hi, Piper," Frank said.

"Hey, Frank," I replied.

"So, I need a fav- why is there screaming? And why are you fifteen feet tall and sitting in the god's thrones?"

"Long story," I said. "What did you need?"

Frank was now pale, and I noticed Hazel sitting behind him, looking at the IM with interest.

"Who is that? Frank? Is that you?" Percy asked from next to me.

"Hi, Perce," Frank said. "_Anyways, _I need you to sort out a dispute between some Mercury and Hermes campers."

"Alright," I replied. In a flash of pinkish goldenish light, I was now standing outside Camp Jupiter in front of two bewildered guards. (Who'd luckily not been staring)

**A LOT OF CHARMSPEAKING AND ROCK THROWING LATER**

I slumped down into my throne back on Olympus. Who knew that the Mercury/Hermes campers could be so annoying (and persistent) but mostly annoying?

"I don't wanna be the goddess of love and beauty anymore, I just wanna be Piper," I said.

"I second that!" Nico exclaimed, walking in and looking like he just got trampled by a herd of cows- which he probably did.

"It is a _little _stressful-" Percy started.

"A _little?!" _Nearly half the gods (including me) exclaimed.

Percy raised his arms in a gesture of defeat. "Oops."

"_OOPS?!"  
><em>

He grinned sheepishly, then looked at a watch that wasn't there. "Oh! Look at the time, the party's starting! Gotta go!" In a flash of light, he was gone.

Pollux glanced at the watch that he actually had, then looked up and grinned. "The party doesn't start for another two hours."

"Then that gives us plenty of time to pound the little weasel," Clarisse said, pounding her hand with her fist.

"Let's get 'em!" Travis exclaimed, and Clarisse, Travis, Nico, and I all poofed away.


	21. Truth or Dare Godly Style Part 1

**Okay I am sincerely sorry for not updating. I wrote this chapter once, then it deleted because of my crappy laptop, so I went on strike. I'm proud to say that I'm not on strike anymore, and I will make a sequel!**

**Maybe on the sequel thing.**

**Also, the new update for my favorite PJO fanfic ever written came out. It was the first one I ever read, and still my favorite today. Four months I waited... lol.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Percy's P.o.V.**

**After getting a **good old fashioned kick to the gut, cow manure to the face, a punch in the shoulder, and a healthy dose of love magic, I was ready for the party!

Then, and only then, did I realize it _might _not be a good idea having gods and demigods at a high school party.

But hey, since when do we have good ideas?

"WHAT ARE YOU CHILDREN DOING HERE?!" Zeus screeched.

"Um... well, erm.. dad, we decided to join you," Jason said. So, as of right now, Nico, Annabeth, Pollux, Thalia, Will, Clarisse, Leo, Piper, Jason, Katie, Travis, and I are all standing at the door in front of a very shocked-looking Zeus.

"Now childr-"

"Move aside, lightning bolt, the gods wanna party," Leo said.

"Listen here-"

Leo brushed past him.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Zeus exclaimed, waving his fist.

The rest of us walked into the party. When I got in, I realized it was only eight o' clock and the party was out of control:

Aphrodite was making out with every guy she saw, (sometimes two at once) Hermes was stumbling around, trying not to bump into people, Artemis was chasing some boy... I think his name was James? Jake? Poseidon was marooned (see what I did, there?) by the chips and dip. Dionysus was in a Diet Coke drinking contest with a girl I'd never seen before, Apollo was talking to girls about how awesome he was, Hephaestus sat awkwardly in a corner, Demeter was casually dancing and hey! Even Hades was here! He was standing in a corner, attempting (and succeeding) in tripping people.

I didn't see Ares, Athena, or Hera anywhere, and Zeus was still standing at the door.

"This could get out of hand..." Annabeth muttered from beside me.

**Ares' P.o.V.**

**You know that **moment when you realize that you're a god and have awesome powers? Yeah, so do I.

So there I was, sitting in Mr. Blofis' room, doing some BS English exercises when I had that revelation. I didn't exactly know _why_ I had been conforming to him in the first place, really.

"Ares, what are you daydreaming about?" Mr. Blofis asked me.

"Nothing, it's just- oh look! It's raining swords outside."

Mr. Blofis turned around and looked our the window, and as soon as he did, I bolted out the door. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE, OLD MAN! WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!"

**Leo's P.o.V.**

**"Who's ready to **play some truth... or... dare?!" I exclaimed.

I gathered only the gods and demigods for this, because I was gonna have some fun.

"Now, I'll go first. Aphrodite, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

On a normal day, I would say kiss me. But sadly, I am no longer a bachelor. But that doesn't mean I can't have fun.

"Kiss Percy," I said nonchalantly.

"NO!" Annabeth and Percy both screamed.

Aphrodite looked from Percy, then to Annabeth. "I can't hurt Percabeth."

"You have to, it's a dare."

She leaned down and gave Percy a quick kiss, then sat back down.

"You'll pay for that one, Repair Boy," Annabeth said, anger burning in her eyes.

I gulped.

"Apollo, truth or dare?" Aphrodite asked.

Apollo grinned. "Dar-"

"I'M HERE!" Ares screamed, running throught the door.

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait!" Aphrodite screeched. "Ares, truth or dare?"

Ares frowned. "Um.. truth?"

"Would you rather belly dance for eternity or admit that you're weak?" **(HoOisawesome)**

Ares grinned, then pulled up his shirt, exposing his stomach. "You know the answer to that." He began dancing all around the room.

"Okay, okay, we get it," Artemis mumbled.

"Um... stupid Jackson kid, truth or dare?" Ares asked.

"Hey, he is _not_ stupid!" Poseidon exclaimed

"Yeah, I am not stupid!" Percy yelled, but then added, "Dare."

"I dare you to... at the end of everything you say, add "in my pants." **(Catsrawesome)**

Percy gulped. "Okay, in my pants. Hermes, truth or dare in my pants?"

"Dare in my- I mean dare," Hermes said.

"I dare you to let everyone in the group crack an egg over your head in my pants."

Hermes frowned. "Um... okay..."

"How is that even possible?" Pollux wondered aloud.

"Let's get crackin'," Apollo said with a grin.

"That was terrible," Artemis muttered.

"It was... punny!" Apollo exclaimed, doing jazz hands for good measure.

The group groaned.

"Wai- what are you doing with that egg carton?" Hermes asked Zeus, who was slowly approaching him from behind.

**LOT'S OF EGG CRACKING LATER**

"THIS IS DISGUSTING!" Hermes shrieked in outrage as half of the partygoers turned to stare at him.

"Get a life!" Ares boomed.

They all got life.

"It there is egg yolk all over his face in my pants!" Percy shrieked.

"There is no egg yolk in your pants!" I muttered.

"Yes there is in my pants!"

"This could get old," said Annabeth.

"In my pa- OW!" Percy exclaimed as Annabeth slapped him, then added, "in my pants.'

"Poseidon, truth or dare?" Hermes asked.

"Dare," Poseidon said, getting that glint that only he and Percy possess in his eye.

"I dare you to... hm, I think sushi's on the menu today, don't you, Travis?" **(Tod ideas)**

Travis grinned and held out his hand. In a miniature explosion, he was now holding sushi. "Sounds good to me!" He held it in front of Poseidon, and I think Poseidon literally gagged.

He reached out and grabbed a piece. "Forgive me, my brethren!" he yelled, thrusting the sushi in the air and then into his mouth.

"Drama queen," Artemis said.

"Drama king," Poseidon corrected. "Chase, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Annabeth said.

Poseidon looked from her, then to Percy, then back to her. "Did you ever love someone romantically before Percy?"

Annabeth stiffened, and suddenly Percy found interest in his shoes.

"Um... um..." Annabeth stuttered.

Percy looked at his dad, trying to communicate something like, _"Why must you do this to me?"_

Poseidon shrugged. "I wanted to know."

"Luke..." Annabeth said in a small voice.

Percy was humming a song, pretending not to care.

"Um... um... uh... Poseidon, truth or dare?" Annabeth asked.

"Are you even allowed to do that?" Jason asked.

"Oh hush," Thalia said. "It was his fault for asking her a crap question."

"Dare," Poseidon said, unable to give up his pride.

"Seven minutes in heaven with Artemis!" Annabeth blurted out.

The entire group erupted into laughter, all except for Artemis, who looked like she wanted to strangle everyone around her (most importantly Annabeth) and Poseidon, who half looked like he had just one the lottery and half looked like he was planning his own funeral.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Hey. So... I'm sorry. For not updating. And you guys deserve a way better chapter than that after being kept waiting for so long. Please don't hurt me!**

**So review. There will be a part two, and I'll probably be using other dares that you guys suggested, and some that you didn't suggest. But I never would've thought up some of those, so thanx!**


	22. Truth or Dare Godly Style Part 2

**Woohooo! Winter break! But I'm going out of town.**

**New chapter, but first, flashback!**

_"Seven minute in heaven with Artemis!" Annabeth blurted out._

_The entire group erupted into laughter, all except for Artemis, who looked like she wanted to strangle everyone around her (most importantly Annabeth) and Poseidon, who half looked like he had just one the lottery and half looked like he was planning his own funeral._

**Artemis' P.O.V.**

Honestly, the only reason I came to this party was to beat the crud out of that James or Jake kid- whatever his name was. He was annoying me to deeeaaath!

"Et tu, Annabeth?" I said. Hephaestus, who was sitting next to me leaned over.

"Remember, at least a peck on the cheek," he whispered. I gave him my best death-glare, then turned back to Annabeth

She looked ashamed. "Poseidon was being a butthole!"

"He's being a butthole nearly all the time!" I retorted.

"I'm still here, you know..." Poseidon muttered.

"Shut it, Kelp Face!" I exclaimed.

Percy thought for a minute. "Where have I heard that before in my pants?"

"Shut it, Kelp Face!" Thalia exclaimed.

Percy scratched his head. "I just can't put my finger on it in my pants..."

The rest of the group watched this exchange with amused expressions. Finally, it was Piper who spoke up. "Let's get 'er done!" Everyone stared at her, and she threw her hands in the air. "Goddess of love! What's your problem?!"

"That's my girl!" Aphrodite squeaked.

Piper blushed at the attention.

I sighed and stood up. "Come on, stupid-"

"My name is Poseidon!"

"-let's do as Piper says and 'get 'er done.'"

He followed me into as the cheers of the group behind us roared (quite loudly).

"This sucks..." I muttered, shutting the door behind me.

"Sooooo..." Poseidon said. "Come here often?"

I slapped him across the cheek. "Don't touch me. Don't look at me. You know what? Don't even breathe."

Poseidon looked at me like I was crazy. "The rules clearly state-"

"I KNOW WHAT THE RULES CLEARLY STATE!" I exclaimed, waving my arms and accidentally slapping him in the face.

"Ow."

"Sorry..." I said sheepishly.

And before I knew it, Poseidon started leaning towards me.

**Piper's P.O.V.**

**The two headed **toward the closet, followed by the cheers of our small group.

After a couple minutes of silence, there was a loud cry of pain and the two immortals tumbled out of the closet, Artemis lying on top of Poseidon, attempting to beat him with a broom.

"YOU GET 'EM, MILADY!" Thalia exclaimed, jumping up and pumping her fist in the air.

"KICK HER MEN-HATING BUTT, DAD IN MY PANTS!" Percy exclaimed, mirroring Thalia's action.

The god and the goddess both immediately stopped and turned to the crowd. Poseidon quickly pecked her on the cheek, then screamed, "Victory!"

"I hate men," Artemis grumbled.

Poseidon grinned, the triumph still evident on his face.

"Um... Piper, truth or dare?" Poseidon asked.

"Truth," I said.

"If you could be any other type of god here, what would you be?"

I thought for a minute. "Wisdom."

"My own daughter..." Aphrodite mumbled.

"Um..." an idea began forming in my mind. "Demeter, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you not to eat cereal for one day."

Demeter's mouth literally hit the floor. "But the vitamins and minerals!" she protested.

"Ah ah ah, next time pick truth," I said. I high-fived Jason, who was sitting next to me.

"Um..." Demeter twirled her long hair in circles as she glanced all around the circle. "Artemis, truth or dare?"

"WHY ME?!" she exclaimed, but then added, "Truth."

"Have you ever loved someone romantically?" **(Bethany Tucker)**

Artemis blushed. "Um... Orion, sort of."

Apollo's eyes narrowed. "That no good son of a-"

"-witch," Nico finished.

"What the heck, Nico?" Will Solace asked.

"What?! I will not have this family using curse words!"

The group stared at him, mouths slightly ajar.

And so the night went on. Dionysus had to drink Pepsi instead of Diet Coke, Zeus ate nearly a hundred marshmallows (and threw up), Clarisse had to arm wrestle with Hermes (you can probably guess who won), and of course, there were many Brason occurrences.

"Okay, bye guys!" I exclaimed us gods headed back to Olympus.

**Short chapter, not the greatest chapter either. It's almost over, though.**

**But I have plans to make a sequel.**


End file.
